A Better Day
by MixyX
Summary: She let him go for the both of them to hold a better future. They were young, only middle school kids. It wasn't really love, only puppy love is what people called it. Dated in the beginning and end of middle school, "I, Rina Harada let you go, Bakugou Katsuki..." His anchor, his love, his everything was gone that day when she said goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of middle school year, the mark where we choose what path we want to be: the hero, or the civilian. My future with him is bleak. Our wants, passion, and likings are too far off. My life being a civilian will only interfere with his hero career. He can dream so big as I only dream so small to live a simple yet helpful life than I do now. I don't have a powerful quirk like his, only a quirk that heals like my grandmother, Recovery Girl. I'll only be a burden for him if I continue to be a leech, sucking all of his opportunities away from him.

Heavy breathing filled the breezy air as I knew he came up the hill where the beautiful flowers bloom. "Haaa…. Haaa…. I'm here, Rina, just like what you told me." His tired lungs were seeking for air as he was seeking for why he was here.

I turned around to face him. There was no smile on my face, no happy emotion, but a sad face. "Kats— Bakugou," I had to correct myself. I can't say his first name if I'm going to break up with him. "Our time ends now." I stood tall to keep my composure straight and from my heart to crawl out from my mouth.

"W-what? Why are you saying this now? Don't call me by my last name! Call me 'Katsuki' like you always did!" Bakugou strode up to me, placing his hands on my shoulders to shake me from my craziness.

I refused to look at him in the eyes. "It's better for us." I lowly murmured for him to hear me. My heart was hurting. It was wrenching in pain, so much pain that the organ itself couldn't heal. I couldn't heal what I teared out.

"Better for us?!" His fingers lightly dug into my shoulders. His hardened fingers told me all his sadness and misery for me not to leave. "Look at me, Rina." I wouldn't look. "Please…!" His voice cracked.

"I'm hurting you too much, like my hurting myself. That is why I can't look at you. If I do, I'll cry."

Warm hands gripped my face, making me see his sadden ruby eyes. "Did you love me?" Bakugou wanted my answer from my mouth. A 'yes' or a 'no'.

My soft pink hair flew with the wind as I had to think of a way to phrase what I wanted to say. I had to give him my real reason, and not just a half assed excuse. "Yes, I do love you. I'll always love you… But our aspirations are polar opposite. You want to become a hero, and I don't. I am just a burden you see. And besides, what we have is puppy love. It's middle school we're in. We're transitioning to high school. We're not even mature enough to know what is love, Bakugou."

"Rina…"

My hands traveled up to his hands which was still on my face. Overlapping my hands over his, I looked at him in the eyes for the last time that I'll ever see him. "I, Rina Harada let you go, Bakugou Katsuki. It's okay to forget me, to hate me, or to never wanting to see me again. Live what you want to be, and I'll be what I want to be. I sound like an ass, but goodbye." I slowly removed his hands off of me and turned around to walk away.

Petals flew in my direction as I left. The sky was painted orange and red. My aching heart was bleeding, but it's better that way. Bakugou was going to be better than me no matter what happened. I saw potential in him ever since I laid eyes on him. Though he could be an asshole, he has morals. I was his anchor to control his rage and violence, especially when it came to Midoriya, but I can't be there forever with him.

Bakugou was not running after me. He stayed there underneath the broken hearted tree. As my heart called out to him, it could not be heard as I distanced myself even further before I disappeared from his sight.

A few months before high school, I applied to a medical school for me to be trained to wield my quirk to its full potential. I got accepted in, and I'm now in the school learning the basic of wound healing and everything else.

" _Harada Rina, come to the headmistress office."_ Someone on the speaker announced my name and I packed up my things to go.

Knocking on the wooden door and getting let in, I sat down in front of the headmistress.

"Miss Harada, you'll be with Recovery Girl at the U.A. Sports Festival." The headmistress shocked me with her words.

"R-really?!" I almost bounced off my chair as I looked at her. I couldn't believe my ears. I was actually going to the sport festival. The place where all hero trainees are under the watch of pro heroes.

"Yes, really." Headmistress grinned. "From now on you'll be under her wings. You will time to time travel back and forth between our school and their school. Call it an internship. I didn't choose her because she's your grandmother, but you both share the same gift."

"Thank you very much, headmistress!" I stood up from my chair and bowed.

I was currently dressed in my nurse-in-training uniform. It was basically white scrubs with my school's logo at the left side of my breast. I didn't have any clothes to change into for the event today because it was unannounced on my end, so I was going to wear my uniform until the day was over.

Even though it's been months since our departure, I wonder if he got in the school; U.A. High. I remember he used to talk about going to that high school ever since we were told in class to choose a school to go to.

 _Beep beep_

The honking of the car woke me up from my thoughts. "Oh…" I blinked from my daze. "Hey auntie!" I smiled, walking over to the passenger side.

"Rina, come in the car!" Aunt Nina yelled at me from the passenger seat window.

"Headmistress called me, and luckily I was on my way to the festival right now." Aunt Nina chuckled. "Alright. Let's go and visit grandma." She pressed the gas pedal and drove the car to our destination.

I made it through the gates and back doors to find grandma. I cruised through the halls, reading each sign until my eyes landed on the cute sign of my grandmother's: _Recovery Girl's Impromptu Infirmary._

"Oh Grandma… things never change does it?" I chuckled to myself as I opened the door.

When the door opened, I was faced with unfamiliar faces in the room. It must've been a party if there's a lot of people in here. "Excuse me," I passed through them until I found Grandma.

"Oh, you're here!" Grandma excitedly squeal like she was fifty years younger. "So, your job is to heal that boy right there," she pointed at the green haired boy.

"Him? What happened to him?" I asked, still looking at the green boy. His hairstyle looked familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

"We'll talk about that later, dear. Right now, you have to heal him. Use what you've learned in your classes!" she shouted, excusing the people out of the room.

I walked over to the boy. He looked horrible: bandages everywhere. He was uttering out words like it was his last breath. He was in pain; crucial pain.

"Alright!" I clasped my hands together. "I need you to step out of the room so I could heal him, please." My eyes darted at the disheveled blonde teacher.

"A-alright."

He left the room.

I came closer to the boy and got a better look at his face. "Midoriya…?" I murmured. My heart was content from seeing him grow up. I remembered protecting him all the time when Bakugou would always try to pick a fight with him. "This is no time for smiling." I snapped myself from my uncontrollable mouth.

His eyes fluttered open due to him sensing my nearness in front of him. His emerald green orbs stared back at me, registering who I was before it came to his head. His eyes slowly widened when he said my identity. "Rina Harada! It's actually you!" Midoriya's relieved voice made me happy that he remembered, even though it's only been a year but a year is a long time.

"Yes, it's me." I cheerfully smiled back at him. "But it's business time." My tone of voice changed to a serious one. "I'm going to be healing you, and after that, we can have some time to talk."

When I heal people, the process would always be good, but the end results for me was horrible. It was a double-edge sword. My healings gave them perfect, better health; but my body will take their pain and hurt me depending how big their wound was.

Healing all his cracks and scars, I gave him the smallest smile, concealing my agony that wanted to rise up to the top and scream out the surging tightness in my body as it twisted and turned until I succumb to it.

"Alright be right back." I excused myself to the bathroom. Inside the room, I held in my wailing noises. Clasping my hands over my mouth, I crumpled on the tiled floor, curling myself into a ball. The excruciating pain killed me. I've been doing this for months and yet I'm still not use to it. My whole body was trembling underneath the fluorescent lights. Squinting, small tears formed at the ends of my eyes.

A few minutes later, the pain died down and I breathed out heavily. I steadily got up on my feet and stared at my reflection. My face was beet red, so I splashed cold water on my face to cool down the redness.

"Oh okay, I'm back!" I announced, looking at Midoriya who was sitting on the bed.

"It's been so long since I've seen you." Midoriya gave me his signature sweet smile like he used to as a kid.

"It has. How Bakugou? Is he still the same?"

"Yeah same old Bakugou. He's still hard to crack open." Midoriya blabbered on about Bakugou as I kept a small smile on my face.

It was hard for me to get over him ever since I called it quits. Breakups aren't easy. We were kids when it happened and yet my feelings still yearn for him. "Gosh, it was just child's play…wasn't it?" I muttered too loudly, causing Midoriya to stare at me, stopping mid-sentence.

"Come again?"

"Oh! It's nothing. I was just thinking about my school work...that's all!" I nervously chuckled, trying to make this deal slide pass us.

"So why are you here? Wouldn't you be up with the audience right now?"

"Oh, well it's because I'm at med school learning how to use my ability to the fullest while I'm training under Recovery Girl. Internship if you'd want to call it," I said, pulling my soft pink colored hair back into a high ponytail. "I must've miss a lot of action from this big event." I chuckled, craving to see how well the students fought each other. Maybe I'll search up the broadcast on the internet soon. "Well, you're all set to leave. Enjoy your day, Midoriya."

"You too." Midoriya smiled, leaving the room.

I breathed out heavily, setting myself on the bed, taking in big breath.

"Rina, don't overexert yourself to the brink of death. Remember—" Grandma walked right next to me.

"I know, Grandma. But they're both gone now. It leaves a big empty hole in my heart as I live with Auntie Nina and her husband."

After minutes of staying locked inside the infirmary room, I decided to explore the place. I had my badge to show that I was with Recovery Girl so I was good to explore. "Let's go check out rooms," I said, skipping to the door and opening it.

Walking around the empty halls, you could hear people cheering outside at the fields. Their chants were so loud that you could hear it inside the stadium. "Big crowd…" I muttered, continuing my walk.

 _Bang!_

I placed a hand over my racing heart. That mini heart attack could've taken me to the hospital. "What the hell was that?"

A loud explosion scared the shit out of me as a screaming voice rang in a room, "Look at me in the eyes, two face!"

In curiosity, I trod where the sound came from since the loud yelling was increasing in sound as I drew near.

"I'll crush those flames like I do everything else." The voice seemed to calm now that they let out their anger.

As my mind was occupied from the loud explosion lingering in my head, I forgot to look at where I was going. "Oof!" I hit someone's arm, bringing me back to earth.

"Hey watch it, you little—!"

That voice.

I stopped in my tracks. My heart was accelerating from the voice I knew so well of. I told myself to calm down my racing heart because it'll ruin the moment when I see him, like now.

"Hey." The footsteps came closer in order to see who I was, or who he used to remember.

I wanted to turn around, I wanted to say hi, but I was too nervous to do so. I can't face him right now. I was jittering from head to toe. I have a chance to see and talk to him, but I know I wouldn't to take this opportunity. "Sorry." I uttered out shakily, making a run for it.

"Hey! Get back here!" He was on my ass now.

I was cutting corners, avoiding bumping into staffs as he was chasing after me. All I thought in my head was 'shit shit shit! I'm going to die'. But I was at my end; a dead end that is. "Crappers…" I cursed under my breath.

"Ha! I have you now!" he screamed in excitement through his raspy killer voice.

"Yes, you have." I twisted on my heels and faced the one and only person I knew so well. My long pink hair flipped with me when I turned around, and my golden orbs gazed at him. "Bakugou Katsuki," I said his name smoothly without hindering a lump of nervousness in my throat.

Bakugou's ruby eyes dulled and his face molded into an expression that I could not identify. "You…" he uttered out dryly.

"See? You're becoming the hero you always wanted to be." I forced a smile on my lips. "You're…" I tried not choking on my words. "Better off without me...being in your way."

I dragged my stone legs back to the infirmary room due to me not feeling so well to be in his presence, but Bakugou stopped me before I could leave his sight.

"Hell! Is this… what you really wanted? Do you think I'm happier without you?" Bakugou was a bottle hiding all his true feelings, but his true feelings were slowly slipping through the leaking bottle. When he was insecure, I was there. When he was mad over something stupid, I was there to listen. He opened up to me than his jerk friends.

Strained by my feelings of greed and hope, and what I shouldn't have done out of my selfishness, I came to conclusion with myself. "We can always be friends." I extracted myself from his sight, leaving him alone.

A few days later, after the hectic situation with a villain named Stain, I came to U.A. High school with Grandma to see her daily life at work.

"Wow! The school is so big!" I exclaimed in awe. My eyes were growing wide from seeing the details of the school. I was amazed how students could be enrolled to this school. "The exam must've been hard." I muttered, glancing everywhere.

"The exams were hard, depending which department you were applying for," Grandma replied.

"What do you mean? Isn't this school filled with in-training heroes?"

"Yes, but there students who have quirks, but they aren't that strong as the department of heroes. There are three other departments that people don't pay attention to since they're underrated unlike the department of heroes. We have the departments of general education, support, and management."

I followed Grandma inside the school, looking around the quiet hallways as students were in their respected classrooms. "Wow. The doors are also tall!" it was very tall that a giant could open it and slide through with ease without it being nervous that the door would be destroyed.

"Rina, I'll take you to your classroom."

"My classroom?" I was confused why I needed a classroom. This was only an internship, not a job or me being a student enrolled to this school.

"Yes, because you're going to examine them when they're out for training in order to check on their conditions before and after. And if they ever so gotten injured, you're there to treat them in my place. Grandma is going to make you do the hard work as you grow and learn from it, because your great-grandma did the same to me, I did the same to your father, and I'm doing it to you."

Hearing her words made me nervous. I wasn't exactly as strong as my grandma. She was tougher with more capability of using her quirk unlike me. I struggled trying not to feel pain after a healing process, but I guess that's why I'm in training to grow.

"Alright." I nervously smile as Grandma opened the door to Class 1-A.

"Eraserhead, here's my trainee." Grandma's freed hand pushed me forward inside the classroom where all eyes were on me. "Treat her well!"

The door slammed shut.

A hard smile appeared on my face when I looked up at the students. They were quiet, staring at me. Questioning who I was and why I was here. My eyes scanned the students, and saw the two familiar faces: Midoriya and Bakugou. I was shocked how they were in the same classroom. Bakugou could never get along with Midoriya, but having them in the same class, I hope one day they'll get along.

Murmurs were erupting through the classroom as students were talking to each other about me, especially this one student having their eyes on me. It was a boy who had purple hair. His eyes were shining as if I was a beautiful gem, and his mouth was watering, overflowing the rim of his mouth.

"Come up and present yourself," Their teacher and pro hero, Eraserhead; Aizawa Shota said to me, leading me up to the center of the class.

"Hello, my name is Rina Harada. I'm not here to be a student, sadly, but here to learn and observe you all during training. I'm a student from Hero Medical Training School where we are trained to recover injured heroes and civilians. From today forward, I'll be in this school training with Recovery Girl and Aizawa, but I won't always be in this class as I have my own schedule to follow. Thank you for listening."


	2. Chapter 2

Grandma handed me my schedule for this whole week and the next. "Rina! Go meet up with All Might at the fields. They're doing a rescue test."

"Alright!" I whipped out a map of the school from my folder and looked at it to find out which place my grandma was talking about. My finger was tracing over the paper as I tried to find the location. I mumbled words as I kept on searching until I found it. "Okay, bye, Grandma!" I shut the door behind me as I proceeded to head to my destination.

"Hello everyone!" I cheerfully smiled at everyone who saw me coming. I stopped in my tracks as I saw _him_. "Wow! All Might in person! I'm amazed." Everyone idolized All Might. The one and only number one hero in front of me. "Oh my gosh!" I squealed, covering my smiley face with my folder. My blood was rising to my face. It was getting hot. I felt like a crazy fan who can't stop blushing because their idol is right in front of them.

"A fan of mine?" All Might teased, already knowing the answer but asked anyways.

"Rina Harada. And a fan of yours? I can't say. I'm not biased towards pro heroes since they all have the same duty to save the world. But being in the presence of one, makes me nervous and red that's all." I laughed it off, turning around to face the Class 1-A.

"Do what you need, Young Harada."

All Might let me do my examinations.

"Alright so, I'll be doing some examinations on everyone who's taking part of the training— I know all of you are so you can't get away from that. But don't worry, there's no needle involved." I chuckled, seeing their facial expression calming down. Before I told them there were no needles, some of the students stiffened when I said I'd be doing an examination. "I'll take any volunteers first. If not then, I'll call out people by last names in alphabetical order." I held my clipboard against my chest, eyeing everyone who wanted to go first.

"Mineta Minoru!" It was the purple haired dude who kept on eyeing me from yesterday.

"Alrighty then!" I tried calming down my nervousness from the little dude. Though he doesn't seem much harmful, I feel like he is. A little freak he was in my eyes.

"Tch! Move aside, Grape Head." It was none other than Bakugou who pushed Mineta to the side and marched toward me. "Let's go." He towered me as I stepped back a bit from him.

"Y-yes, of course! Let's go." I hugged my clipboard even tighter. I was somewhat afraid of him now that he was back to his same old self, but I know he's no harm. He's bad with his words, and much more but he can change. I hope he changes, or learn how to be easy on people.

Walking to my little tent, we didn't make a sound. As for the wind, they were talking on our behalf. "Why did you push aside Mineta? I thought you'd be the last person who would want to see me." I let out my curiosity so it could be answered by him.

"I'm trying to get shit done with that's all! Is it wrong for me to be first?" I wasn't sure if his anger was after me or not. He sounded so angry in his voice and his looks. His brows furrowed all the time now that I do see him around school.

"What's wrong? You're always angry. Are you never happy?— wait let me rephrase that." I turned around to face him. "Did I take your happiness away from you? Is that why you can't be joyful at all? Having an wrathful heart is not good for your health neither for me."

"Who are you to care for? You left me because of your damn selfish reasons. My life doesn't affect yours. Just do your freaking job so I can leave!"

His anger shook my heart. His hatred toward me was real. But he doesn't know that I'm hurt too, till this day I am. Bakugou doesn't understand my rough life, but I need him to understand no matter what. "Like I mentioned before, Bakugou. Our aspirations are different that there'd be some strains between us. Time won't be by our side! That's why—"

"Just hurry the hell up with your job, nurse."

Even his words would make my heart turn mad. I was trying to let him have the best of life that people can offer to him without me being a burden, but I guessed I made life harder for him to live that I am a burden now; a regretful choice from the past.

After testing Bakugou in silence, Mineta was next.

He sat on the chair right in front of me, having his left arm out for me to check his blood pressure and pulse. "What's wrong? You look mad." Mineta piped up, noticing my down aura.

"Yeah. Bakugou is a hard person to handle." I scoffed out irritatedly.

"He is."

Eventually, I was done writing down my notes on them, and they were finally able to listen to All Might's directions.

I stood at the side, watching the teacher speak as I zoned out.

Out of nowhere, All Might called out to me, waking me from my thoughts. "Young Harada, would you like to be our damsel in distress?"

I didn't know what he was talking about for the past ten minutes, so I reluctantly agreed to it because what could go wrong?

"Yeah, sure! I don't mind."

The next thing I knew, I was at the top of a water tower. The building was high as I could feel the pressure of the wind up here. I was afraid of heights.

"Okay, Young Harada, all you have to do is stay put. These young heroes will come to your aid; but they have to be the fastest to save you." All Might winked playfully.

"Oh okay! Easy job…" I bit my lips, staring at the heroes in training from afar.

"Go!" All Might shouted as the first runner uppers were trying to get to me the fastest.

"I fear they'll knock me down…!" I looked over my shoulder at All Might who was currently smiling at the kids.

"Oh no worries! They won't hurt you."

His words weren't helping my rising anxiety. This is why I wouldn't be a great fit as a hero. I can't stand in the action because I'm weak.

As each person went by to 'save me', I was observing their quirks and how they manifest it to their fullest potential. They were going to be great heroes.

The class was done with their training and I called them up one by one as I checked their condition from before and after. Marking down their changes on my paper, they all went back the dressing rooms to get changed.

"Hi ladies," I popped my head through the ladies' room to see Jiro's ear plug piercing the wall. "Oh what's going on?" I looked at the occupied girls.

"Oh, it's just _Mineta_." Ashido said his name in dread and annoyance.

"What did he do?"

"He was being a peeping tom. He's a pervert by the way."

"Noted." I kept Ashido's word in mind because I had a hunch that he was one, but I didn't exactly wanted to come clean with my claims. "But besides _what happened_. You girls were amazing! I praise your quirks. I think it's cool that you people want to use your abilities to save civilians like me."

"Thank you for your gratitude." Yaoyorozu smiled due to my praising. "You are the one who we should be thankful for. If we didn't have amazing people who'd want to save lives, not much people would be living today. We need more savers as we need more heroes in this world."

"True." I had this weird sensation that I'd be good friends with all of these wonderful girls here in Class 1-A.

Walking in the halls to Recovery Girl's office, I was stopped by someone. "So you must be the little helper in Class 1-A!" A blonde boy with steel grey eyes looked down at me. He appeared out of nowhere for me. I glanced around to see where he came from, but I had no clue since I saw no class out in the halls, or that is what I thought.

"Uh, yes and no…? I'm just an intern for Recovery Girl and nothing more than that. I travel from class to class, so you won't have to be jealous that I'm with 1-A." I retorted with a snarky remark.

"Who said I was jealous? Haaa! As if I was. I could care less about—" the blonde boy was suddenly hit by this orange haired girl.

"Sorry! He can get out of hands. Kendo Itsuka," she replied, shaking my hands after the encounter with him.

"It's okay. Rina Harada. You must be Class 1-B, so I'll be with your class in a bit for training, Kendo. I'll see you later." I waved goodbye before parting ways with her.

After an exhausting first day of my internship, I felt like knocking out. Yesterday was a tour and visiting classes to go home right after, but today was work, work, work. My feet were aching from walking and running a lot. I did more walking in this school than my med school.

"Here, Grams." I gave her the stack of papers that I documented on the department of heroes. "My hand is dead from writing a lot by the way, and I'm going back to med school to get some papers there. I already contacted Aunt Nina that I'll be home late, so don't worry when if she contacts you, Grams. Bye!" I waved before leaving the room and the school.

The sun was dyed orange, as the day was beginning to end. Night will soon fall when I get back home where I rest until the next day to rise back up to do the same old routine.

"Hey, Harada!"

I heard my name being called so I turned around to see who it was. "Yes?"

"Do you want to walk with us? Me, Uraraka, and Iida." It was Midoriya who called me.

Midoriya has always been a kind hearted person— the polar opposite of Bakugou. I wondered why I dated with an ill personality than a good personality.

"It's okay, Midoriya—"

"She's coming with me, _Deku_." A low growled came barking out from Bakugou's mouth as he roughly dragged me away from Midoriya and his friends.

Bakugou dragged me for no apparent reason, making me confused on why he was acting like this. In order to get things straightened out, I stopped in my tracks after we passed the gates.

"Let go." I yanked my arm away from him. "What's wrong with you? Weren't you mad at me this morning? But now you're acting like you're a whole new person." I snapped at him. Bakugou was acting very odd. What did he actually want from me? I have nothing that he would want.

"It's because you don't need to be near that damn bastard anyways!"

I folded my arms across my chest. I was vexed by him and his foul mouth and language. "Really? What a great excuse. I'm confused if you hate me or not, because one moment you spill out venomous words like this morning, and the next you're acting like a so-called 'friend'. I don't know who you are, Bakugou, but I don't have time right now. I need to go." I brushed past him.

"What makes you think I hate you, huh? Just because I act like this doesn't make anything. It's just the way I am. You accepted me when we dated."

Why did he have to bring up our past? Why does it hurt him so much to know?

The boiling water was rising at the top of my head. I was going to explode hot lava at Bakugou. "Oh geez!" I exasperated, getting red from his tauntings and not by the sun shining its colors on me. "Maybe I lied to you when I broke your heart, Bakugou!" I shouted, gathering everyone's attention. "Don't be surprised why I did. It's crystal clear. It was because of your behavior, language, and attitude you have that pulled me away from loving you! Does that make you feel any better now?! Because it makes me feel _way_ better that I threw it off my chest. It wasn't about our future, because I knew I wouldn't see you in it."

It was the heat of the moment when I told lies. His personality wrapped around my head this whole day that I used it to hurt him.

"Maybe I'll find someone better than you, someone who's a gentleman and caring unlike you. Hate me all you want, Bakugou… because that is what you do best is to hate people who have potential." I couldn't look at him in the face. I couldn't bring myself to do so. I needed to leave.

"Is that right? I became way too soft when dating you! You restricted me from everything now that I think of it. I'm glad that we're over because I'm not a softie no more. Who's need a person who won't accept them for who they are? I'm better off without you. The heartbreak made me do a lot of thinking. It took me long enough to know, but now I do. Be a freaking nurse to save lives! I'll reduce all killings so you all can lose your jobs to me! I never needed you in my life. I was stupid and naive. It was puppy love like you said it to be!"

"Go to Hell, Bakugou!" I screamed at him, feeling my heart hurt from all the negativity in the air.

I road the train to my med school. I stood in front of my med school as I swiped my ID in the scanner before opening the door. I was greeted by many of my colleagues as I was roaming through the halls to get some paper works.

"Oh, Miss Harada! What a pleasure to see you. How's the internship been?" It was Headmistress who approached me when she stopped me in the email room.

"Oh," my mind lingered back to the shouting from earlier. "It's going great! Using what you guys have taught me. It's really helpful."

"That's great! I'm hoping to read good reports from your teachers at U.A."

"I hope they write good things about me." I chuckled, leaving the building to go home.

I unlocked the door to my house to get inside.

"I see that you're late, Rina." Aunt Nina looked over at me as she sipped her tea. She was dressed in her sleepwear, waiting for me to come home. "The night is out, Rina. Anything could've happened to you. Your mother would be worried." Her eyes were still on me.

I shook my head, walking past her before stopping. "Mother wouldn't want to see me anyways. Isn't that why you guys locked her down in the basement for my whole life because she blames me for killing- no, almost killing her husband; my father, and she wants me dead though I'm her child." Aunt Nina's eyes widened by the fact I knew about their dark secret. "No need to be surprised, Auntie. When you're a curious child, you're bound to get hurt. That's why I'm becoming a nurse or maybe a doctor to give my life to my father so mother can be happy again."

Aunt Nina hastily set her cup on the table and ran over to me. "You're crazy! You can't do that. Your father would be devastated, Rina. Don't be selfish. You have a whole life ahead of you." Her hands gripped my shoulders, shaking me so I could keep my mind straight.

'I'm not. I'm being selfless. I'm giving back what made my mother happy, and that is my dad. He's been hospitalized for sixteen years because he almost killed himself to save me and Mom from the death threatening childbirth. Life doesn't really matter no more when your own mother can't even call you her child because she sees you as a murderer. Goodnight, Auntie. I have things tomorrow morning so you shouldn't keep on chatting with me."


	3. Chapter 3

I was back at my own school, filling out paperwork in my office I shared with some peers. I was reading through a fake client's documents and filling them out like what my teachers have taught me. My black pen was marking through boxes that were required as I read through the client's situation.

"Ahhh…" I sighed, hands balling up in my pink locks. There was so much reading that my eyes and brain had to take a break. "Oh gosh." I rubbed my eyes, yawning out my tiredness. It's only been about half an hour since I came here and I'm tired as hell.

"Come on, Harada! You can do it."

I looked over to see my peer encouraging me.

"But I'm so tired, Nakamura." I whined, turning my seat around to look at him study endlessly.

Nakamura only glanced up for a split before pushing his black rimmed glasses and dropping his pen on the paper. His vibrant icy blue eyes stared at me. "So are you going to slack off or what?" he asked.

His encouragement is now gone, his annoyed tone is out. "No, I'm taking a little break. My eyes are hurting, my brain is a bit dead, so yeah."

"How's training from Recovery Girl?"

"Oh, I'm surprised you want to talk about my internship! You're always that type of person who's all about work work work. Never have I ever thought you'd want to talk about my internship, out of school walls." I sarcastically laughed, spinning around in my chair.

"Ha, no. I will talk about whatever I'd like if I feel like it. Just because I'm serious about my studies, doesn't mean I'm a schoolaholic. I like my rest times alright." Nakamura was flustered as he slowly turned his chair to face his desk again.

"Working at UA isn't that bad. It's pretty cool, I'd say. Many quirks are present at that place. It amazes me. There are many different types of quirks we have in our world, and some will use to it to fight crime, be the justice breaker, or be a regular person. They sure are amazing." I thought back at their training with All Might.

"I see. So why are you here than over there?"

"Umm… obviously, I'm still enrolled into this school. I did not transfer, Nakamura. I thought you were sharper to understand that." I laughed at his odd words. He was always sharp about everything but why not today? "Did you miss your colleague? Were you lonely without me?" I teased, making his face beet red.

"G-get back to work…!" With that his mushroom head turned back around to scribble on his paper.

"I know you miss Abe, Tanaka, Sato, and Ito! I miss them too. They're great colleagues. We make a great emergency team. But who knows how long they'll be back from their internships."

After the talk, I started to work on my papers again. I rolled myself back and forth to Nakamura as I asked for help on my assignment.

"Harada, come here."

I leaped my legs out like a frog, rolling myself backward as I made it to Nakamura's desk. "Yes?" I fixated myself so I was shoulder to shoulder to Nakamura. "What is it?" I asked, leaning where he was pointing at. He wasn't bothered by the fact I was close to him.

"This is correct, is it not? If you look closely to the text, it's says…." Nakamura was explaining his paper out to me, not grasping what the error was. A perfectionist like him has it hard to make mistakes. He doesn't like to admit when he's in the wrongs too. Nakamura is a stubborn guy.

"No, it's wrong because…" I pointed out his errors, but stubbornly enough my words did not get through to him. "Fine. Show it to our advisor. She can tell if it's wrong, Mr. Perfectionist; Mr. I-don't-make-mistakes. I'm telling you that you got it wrong. When Miss Himura explains why you got it wrong, tell me if I'm right or not when I told you my answer to it." I grinned, hoping that get his answer wrong and my answer was right as he didn't listen to me.

"Whatever, Harada. Finish your work." Nakamura hissed annoyingly.

"Alright~"

Hours went by fast and it was noon. "Lunch break!" I announced, alarming Nakamura to wake up from his work. Once he's doing his work, no one can never pull him back out. He'll be lost in the black hole of overload papers.

"I'll be there soon." He groaned, as his writing utensil was still touching the paper.

I sighed heavily before walking over to him and smacking the pen out of his hand. "You're going to kill yourself without knowing it, Nakamura. Geez, you can be soooo irritating when you want to." I forcefully dragged him to the lunch room.

I made Nakamura sit down and eat with me. He was chopping down his salad angrily. "Nakamura, you can be so childish, like right now. Just because I took you away from your precious work, doesn't mean you can be a grumpy baby." His childish behavior reminded me of Bakugou's daily behavior. "I'm just doing my job. I don't need you to do something so trivial and get mad about it." I saw him stopped eating as he was going to turn his head to me and yell whatever he desired to yell. "Say something and I'll choke you. You're getting on my nerves." I hissed before I could hear his backlash.

When the two of us were about to head back into our office, a big force field pushed us to the wall. Our bodies were thrown. It felt like a wrestler carrying us and slamming us to the ground to win their belt.

"Ah…!" I winced, struggling to get up. There was so much tension in my joints and at the back of my head. I was surprised that I didn't knock out from it. "Naka...mura?" I mumbled, slowly turning around to see him blacked out. "Shit…!"

Seeing his condition, I tried to stand up but the throbbing pain at the back of my neck was hurting me which I fell back on my knees. Sirens were going off in the hallways. Red lights were flashing, flickering as it signaled an intruder alert.

"Hide in rooms. Intruders are in the building. Hide. Immediately hide."

I glanced down at Nakamura. I knew I wasn't able to carry him in my arms. He was too heavy for me to lift. "Damn it!" I cursed, hating how this situation is code red than practice.

I didn't understand why villains would be attacking this medical school anyways. We weren't a real and big hospital building. We may have identical things as a hospital will have, but we aren't like them quite yet.

I dragged Nakamura's arms to any room where I could find. Pulling his body was like pulling tons of weight. Tight knots were forming at my lower back and it was starting to hurt from bending forward for far too long, though it has only been two minutes of rapid pulling.

 _Bammmm!_

The next thing I knew, my face slammed against the cold hard wall. I felt my skull cracking the wall when the large hand gripped my head. Everything in my body shut down and went dark.

My breathing was slow and paced as my eyes fluttered opened. I was in a room filled with staffs, students, and teachers. They were all scared as they feared.

"Now, now. I'm just asking for more blood bags. I've broke through all hospitals for them, and now I'm going through your small training schools because I know you all hold some."

My golden eyes shifted to look at the male speaker. His voice was in the tenor range if I had to describe his music voice range. It wasn't too high pitch, but it was high enough for me to say that he was a young man. Not too young to be called a teen, but a very young adult. In his early twenties I would say.

"Blood Bath, we do not have anymore blood bags! We gave you all what we had."

It was Headmistress. She was speaking to the villain.

"Oh really?" He stepped toward the Headmistress.

"What's happening?" I muttered, lifting myself up from the ground and rubbing my head to feel something wet. I pulled my hand back to see that there was blood painted on my fingers. I tried to remember what happened, but it was too fuzzy to think about.

"You!" The villain pointed at me. "Fresh blood I see."

Hairs on my body rose up when he spoke out to me. My body did not know how to respond to him walking close to me. My mouth automatically closed. I feared for my life. If I say anything, my life would be gone before I could accomplish the important role in my life.

He bend down in front of me, hands running around my face as his fingertips touched my semi wet blood on my forehead. "If I can't have blood bags, I'll have you people." He licked his fingers, devouring it like a hungry animal. He resembled a vampire. Blood is was he sought for.

My heart stopped. I felt sick to the stomach. How cruel people can be to do this to other people. "Please…. no!" Pleading words poured out of my mouth. "You must have enough! You don't need anymore—!" His strong hand squeezed my neck, making me stop talking and focus on my breathing and dark fears.

"Let go of my student!" my teachers were trying to get me because they valued the youth than their own lives. The youth must live on when destruction has crumbled the old.

"No!" His slimy snail tongue licked my face, taking in all the blood on my face.

Breathing was getting hard as oxygen was cutting short on me. My vision blurred and voices started to distort. My eyes flashed back and my eyelids dropped, letting the soft killing take me in.


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep… beep… beep…._

Beeping sounds were popping in my head as I slowly awoken from my slumber.

"Oh, thank god, you're alright!" A loud and familiar voice bursted my brain. Their hands rocked my bed waking me up.

"Mmm…" I groaned, forcing my eyes to flutter opened. "Where am I?" I softly whispered, voice hurting from the tightness squeezing my throat. The muscles were contracting painfully everytime I swallowed my spit.

"You're in the hospital, surprisingly… after what happened yesterday." It was Aunt Nina.

"I can't… remember what happened to me." I slowly blinked, inhaling very quietly as if I was on the verge of death, but the opposite. I didn't want to use too much volume when I speak since the straining feeling hurt my throat a lot.

"Well," she started. "You were choked, then you became his meatbag…" Aunt Nina trailed off. "He used you for his defense, threatening that he'll kill you." She explained furthermore in explicit details.

I shivered, chills running up my body as I thought about what my classmates and teachers saw. "I don't want to remember no more."

My body ached and I knew it'll take a few days for me to heal from my bruises. It's funny that I can't heal myself, but I can do it for others. It takes more energy for me to concentrate on my own wounds than other people's. Or maybe it's because I've never been in critical condition before that I never healed myself.

"You're not going to school today. You need to rest," Aunt Nina said, bringing in a tray of food and placing it near my bed.

"Oh, I'm going to school. I have examinations to do." My weakened voice cracked as I pulled out anything attached in or on me. The sensation of pulling out needles and pads hurt my skin as it turned red or bled a little.

"Please, Rina!"

"Sorry, but I'm going. Don't even think about stopping me. This injury of mine is a minor, nothing terrible." I stared back at her before leaving the hospital.

I sorefully went straight home to change myself. Each aching movements pained me as I walked home by myself.

My face looked bad: bandages were wrapped around my forehead and purple were spotted all over my body and parts of my face.

"I'm going to school!" I ripped off the bandage and threw it in the trash, then putting on makeup to hide all the bruises to look presentable though they may see the bumps of it.

"Hello—" I was surrounded when I stepped inside Class 1-A.

"Are you okay?"

"We heard what happened."

So many voices were talking that I couldn't focus on a single person. Their voices were overlapping that it was giving me a headache. Voices came in from left to right, and their faces were spinning in a spiral. Maybe I wasn't ready to go to school.

"Give her some space." The class president Iida pulled me out from the crowd. "You can sit on my seat. I can see you're fatigue."

"Yeah. Can I get some water please?" My voice was raspy.

"I'll get it." Iida ran off for my water.

The students were asking me questions about the assault at the hospitals and medical schools (in-training). I had to assure them that I was alright and nothing was wrong with me, but that was a clear lie. They saw the bumps on my face and small little bruises I couldn't hide from them on my arms.

"Here's your water," Iida handed me the water he brought.

"Thank you," I smiled, gurgling down the cup of water so quickly in a blink of an eye.

"Harada," Midoriya whispered, bending his knees to whisper in my ear. "Are you sure you're okay?" His voice carried his caring nature out as his face contorted, frowning. "You look very fatigue. I don't want you to faint because of the incident yesterday."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, I smiled at him. "There's no need to worry. I can handle myself. If I couldn't, I wouldn't even be here. This isn't a big deal, so don't fret about it, Midoriya." At the back, I felt sharp daggering eyes staring at my form. I knew who was giving me the death glare, it was easy. It was none other than Bakugou who hated my guts or whatsoever.

"Class," Aizawa came inside his classroom, announcing their whole schedule.

The whole class was going to combat with each other like they did at the Sports Festival. "Harada, you can do your job now." Aizawa walked off, leaving me to exam them.

One by one, I took their necessary check up from before and after. My hands fiddled with the tools, a bit weak from the lack of energy I had in me. I didn't really converse with them because I was exhausted. Maybe Aunt Nina was right, I should've stayed home.

"Nurse Harada," it was Todoroki Shoto who spoke up to me when I was doing his blood pressure.

I glanced up at him and corrected him, "It's Harada." I chuckled at his formality. "I'm no nurse yet until I'm twenty-eight or something." I joked off.

"Sorry, Harada, but I noticed your movements. They're very slow and tiresome. After this, take a break and eat so you won't faint," Todoroki said, leaving the room after his examination.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "How sweet,"

I did what Todoroki told me to do: eat. I was eating a jar of peanuts because I was going to eat more during lunch.

Walking to the minitor room, I stood next to Aizawa, offering my jar of peanuts to him. "You want some?" I shifted the jar to him.

"No thank you."

"Alright," I plopped the food in my mouth, crunching the hard shell until it became flat.

On the monitors, I watched the students fight each other, playing hide and seek in the city arena. I saw each quirk being used to defence or offence. This was like watching fighting movies on screen.

"This is fun. I hope I won't need to heal."

It was soon getting boring to watch the fights go on. Aizawa didn't want to bet on any of his students since he said it wasn't professional as a teacher, and his students are treated as equal.

Twirling myself in a chair, I was sudden called by Aizawa. "Harada, go get Kaminari! Tokoyami is dangerous in the shadows! I should've stopped them when they got into the dark building." I quickly sucked my thumb and forefinger and put aside my jar. I ran beside Aizawa to aid him.

"Why is it me? I'm not strong like them."

"Didn't you see in the monitor? They're at the end of the maze. The lights are dimmed, almost close to be called dark. Tokoyami's quirk isn't functionable in the dark. It has its own mind as it reeks havoc."

I felt my hairs standing up on my skin. The image and thought of Tokoyami losing control to his shadow partner made me shiver.

I followed behind Aizawa as we broke through the city arena gate and to the inside of the building they were in fighting. Fear ran down Aizawa's face. He cared for his students though he expresses in a different way. Stern yet caring.

Aizawa was running very fast. He was about a feet in front of me. "Don't slow down or else you'll have a hard time getting out." Aizawa warned me as I trotted faster.

My tired legs were burning up from my muscles getting the exercise that it needed to be toned and fit, but it was painfully hurting as it was sore. My breathing ragged as I wasn't used to this much running. It felt like I was running in a marathon. The turnings and long halls and stairs were doing a lot for my body. Warmness spreaded throughout me. Beads of sweat was forming around my forehead.

"Hurry. We're almost there." Aizawa ran full speed ahead as I urgently chased after him as if my life depended on it, and it actually did.

Entering the dimmed, raging room, animal sounds filled the area. "Be careful. Get Kaminari and leave! I'll handle this." I nodded and ran off to find Kaminari.

"Kaminari!" I shouted his name. My heart was racing from the in tense situation. Soreness was ripping through my body. It was like my meat was being teared apart. I wanted to stop and walk, but I couldn't. If I do anything slow, I could get hurt than I am now.

"Watch out!" I saw Kaminari running toward me, tackling me down to the hard concert ground. My head made contact to the floor, causing me to wince in pain. The hit stung the back of my head so bad that it hurt to open my eyes when I landed on the ground. "Harada! Harada?! Tell me you're fine!"

"Yeah… I'm fine, but it hurts though." I groaned, forcing my eyes to open. It was throbbing. My head was throbbing badly. Maybe I should've stayed at the hospital than gone to school. I felt my head pulsing like a fast heartbeat. "I'm here to get you out of here by the way… if it didn't look like it." A fainted chuckle slipped through my lips.

"Go—"

"Ahh!" I screamed when Tokoyami's little friend punched the wall right next to us, opening a huge hole that beamed out light from outside. His friend was out of control.

"You need to go, Harada. It's not safe for you. I don't want you to get hurt." Kaminari looked so determined to get his friend back into place again. He couldn't leave him in his uncontrollable state.

Kaminari ran to Tokoyami.

As Kaminari almost ran past the opened wall, I saw Tokoyami's shadow ready to aim and knock him out of the way.

My body instinctively moved on its own, "Kaminari, watch out!" My mind blocked all the tensed muscles because it cared about letting Kaminari survive in order to aid Aizawa.

I saw his eyes hardened when he turned his head as my fingers pushed him forward from the hit. His iris shrunk; terror ran through his eyes over and over again. Slowly, our hands couldn't be reached. This felt like some kind of love story where the man failed to save his woman from falling. Our fingertips were so close, but so far as I fell backward out the building. Feeling the world fall before me scared me. I was going to fall down twelve stories.

"HARADA!" Kaminari's voice echoed in the arena.

Then, I started screaming as my body turned around, facing forward where my face would splash in the concrete floor and my brain would explode. It worsened when I felt butterflies in my stomach. The feeling of death lingered around me, scaring me because I was impulsive to understand what a hero goes through to save someone they care for after watching their fights.

"Harada!" I saw two figures: Todoroki and Bakugou. They stood below watching me fall.

I didn't know how to react no more because I felt like this was my end.

"Go, Bakugou."

"Don't order me around! I know what to do."

As I was inching toward the ground, I closed my eyes.

"Idiot!" Explosive sounds were emitting up in the sky. "No matter how much you irritate me, I have an obligation to do!" Bakugou's arms wrapped around my body when he reached me. I opened my eyes to look at him. His ruby eyes were staring back at me. His lips were twitching. I could tell he wanted to say something, but he didn't know how to say it.

"I'm sorry," I said it first, remembering how we fought at the gate. Many memories flooded my head as the feeling of death wanted me to spill whatever I had in me to say.

Bakugou kept on staring back at me, still not responding to what I said. "Todoroki hurry the hell up!" He shouted, quickly flipping us in the air so he could hit the ground.

My heart dropped. "Bakugou…!" I gripped onto him, scared of what will happen to him. I saw how close we were to the ground. "Freaking idiot! Is this what it cost to be a hero?!" I brought my eyes to look at him one last time.

"Yes."

At the corner of my eye, I saw an ice slide being made for us to slide down on safely. I again shut my eyes as Bakugou's back made contact to the slippery surface and started squeaking down slide.

"You can stop breathing heavily on me, idiot. We're safe now." When I heard his angry voice, I instantly pulled myself off of him and stepped to the side. A lot just happened to me and I didn't know how to comprehend the aftermath.

"Harada, breathe." I shifted my eyes away from Bakugou to Todoroki who was speaking to me.

"Yeah…! I am breathing! I'm just… I just need to go!" I faked smile and ran out from the arena.

I closed the curtain to my tent and flopped on the bed inside the tent. I didn't feel so good. The thoughts of dying was scary. It never occurred to me often.

"Harada, I heard what happened."

I turned around and saw Midoriya standing near the entrance.

"Yeah, I think it's better for me to call it a day. I've gone through much yesterday… and it was a mistake to come back when I'm not fully healed." I pushed past Midoriya and packed up my things to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi, mother," my voice was getting better now that I kept on drinking some tea to soothe the straining pain. I was down in the dimmed basement where my mother was shackled in chains. Her pink hair was disheveled like a psychopath, and indeed she was one. "It's been awhile since I last saw you, and that was when I was a child. You tried to kill me."

She had nothing to say to me.

"Is it cruel to see me walking on this earth as Dad is in the hospital, in a coma? If he knew you killed me as a child before Auntie Nina came to save me, he would hate you more than you hated me. Because you knew he'd sacrifice whatever he could to save you, especially me. But it was nice seeing you again, Mother. I'll take my leave now." I smiled, leaving the silent basement.

"Auntie Nina, I'm heading to the hospital to see Dad." I quickly called, shutting the door behind me so she wouldn't run after me when my feet were out the doorsteps.

I sat in the train seat, waiting for my destination to come. People moved in and out of each stopping points. Sometime it was humid, sometime it was cool. But there were a lot of people no matter how many stops the train stopped at. I was patient as the train kept on moving forward until they finally called out my stop and I left the train.

Stepping back out to the daylight, I was squinting my eyes hard. My dry eyes weren't used to the brightness of the sun nor the heat I was feeling. I already felt drained from it. Running a hand through my hair, I walked to the hospital where my dad was located and hospitalized in.

"Hi, I'm looking for Oda Harada. I'm his daughter," I talked to the receptionist at the front office.

"Oda Harada is on floor five and room C500,"

"Thank you," after thanking the receptionist, I headed straight to the elevator to the fifth floor.

I stood in front of the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. And when it did, I was surprised to see someone. "Oh, Todoroki! What a pleasure to see you here." A bright smile light up my face in surprise.

"Hello, Harada. I'm just here for a visit."

"Likewise," I stepped inside the elevator and pressed on number 5 to get to my floor. The elevator music was playing in the background for our silence.

"So are you feeling much better now, Harada?" Todoroki asked me a question.

"Ah, yes, much better than before when I visited you guys. I rested and ate and slept. It helped me a lot since I didn't have much work to do either." The quietness came back to us again, as we became strangers.

 _Ding!_

It was floor five.

"Oh, I'm at my stop. It was good seeing you again, Todoroki." I smiled pleasantly, waving goodbye to him as the elevator doors closed back up.

I asked nurses around me to guide me to my father's room, and there I was standing in front of his room. I was afraid to go in. Anxiety started to hit me and I wanted to coward back into my house because I felt ashamed to face his sleeping body. All these years of living, I've never visited him. Auntie Nina fed me lies about my parents until I slowly started to uncover their secrets in the house.

"No," I whispered, trying to grip onto the handle. "I came all this way to see you." I gently slid the door opened and I saw his sleeping figure lying in bed with tubes and monitors surrounding him. Closing the door behind me, I started to walk to him. He was breathing gently as his heart was beating normally.

I pulled a chair right next to his bed and watched him. "Father, I swear to you that I'll bring you back to see mother." I delicately held his hand into mine. He felt so fragile that I could break his hand with the slightest squeeze. "I promise you… starting now," I closed my eyes, still holding his hand as I concentrated on healing whatever caused him to get into a coma. My lips were frowning as I felt my strength being pulled away. Slowly a massive headache started to come onto me. Beads of sweat were forming around my hairline. It started to get wet and rolled down my face. My heart rate was accelerating from my heaving chest. Concentration was key, but when I couldn't overpower what was blocking my way, I couldn't defeat it. Then, liquid started to drizzle down my one of my nostrils. I knew it was blood. But I didn't stop, I kept on going. "Come on, come on, come on!" My whole body was shaking— too much of me couldn't reverse what has been done to my father. "I can't," I let go of him and fell back into my chair. I felt like a failure for not undoing his condition. But I felt tired as well now that I was done with it. I had no energy left in me to continue. I needed more practices.

After wiping my bloody nose, I walked out of the room and went straight to home. It was a long day, and I couldn't afford to do anything at this very moment. I felt terrible because I tried, but failed at the end of the day. My quirk is so weak at everything. I don't know how Grandma and Father could do many healings with their own same quirk.

"Rina? Is that you?" I stopped when I heard my name being called.

"Hmm?" I twirled around, checking to see who called me until I spotted _her_. "Oh, hi there, Mrs. Bakugou." I saw Mrs. Bakugou holding grocery bags in her hand. "Do you want me to help?"

"Yes, sure thing." She gave me two loads of bags to hold. "So how's U.A.? I heard from my son," when she said that, I glanced at her with the corner of my eye.

"Really? He told you that?" I awkwardly smiled so she knew I was expressing some sort of feeling than nothing.

"Yeah! He was surprised to see you! But behind his rude exterior, I knew he was happy to see you. His eyes were gleaming like whenever he would talk about you back in middle school." Mrs. Bakugou blabbered on and on about the past. I didn't want to tell her to stop because I felt rude of me to do so. It made me wonder if she knew why we broke up in middle school? Or the fight that we had when I came to U.A.?

I was so deep in thoughts that I already stepped foot inside their house. "Rina, can you set those bags over there on the countertop?" Mrs. Bakugou pointed and I set the bags there.

"If this is everything you needed, I'll be leaving then." I smiled, making my way to the door.

"Oh, no dear! If you're here just stay for dinner. I'm going to start dinner in ten minutes. Hangout with Katsuki in his room," she dragged me off to his room by force.

I didn't know what his mom was planning to do to us but it felt weird.

"Katsuki!" Mrs. Bakugou knocked on the door, but when he didn't answer, the knocking became rougher and aggressive like Bakugou would be. "Katsuki, you young man, you better open up this door because I have a friend of yours over our house right now. I don't want _her_ to be waiting."

The door immediately opened, and I saw his face scanning over which friend it was. "No," Bakugou quickly slammed the door, but his mother slammed it back opened as she hastily pushed me inside.

"Be nice to our guest. Maybe she can help control your anger." Then she slammed the door shut.

I didn't know what to do or say. I just stood in his bedroom. After a year, his room haven't changed. It was clean and neat. His walls didn't have papers pinned on there, his floor was clean, his bedding was neatly folded, and everything was organized.

"What are you doing here?" He roughly grumbled, sounding like he didn't want me here at all.

"I was on my way home and I bumped into your mother. She dragged me with her to your house and now I'm staying for dinner since she insisted. I have no choice but to oblige," I quickly told him the short story of it. "I can stay in the living room if you don't want me here. I'm fine with that." I saw his mouth opened as if he was about to speak and tell me to leave. "Alright, thanks for having me here for three minutes. Bye bye," I gracefully smiled, hand holding the doorknob as I was about to twist it and pull it back, but his big hand went straight to shut the door from opening.

"I didn't say to leave or anything." Bakugou caged me in his arms. One arm was above my head— that hand was the one which closed the door I tried to opened, and the other one is right next to my head. I felt my heart beating fast from how close we were. This felt so intimate. "Why did you say those words when I caught you from the fall?" He was talking about the training.

"B-because I feared that death was latching onto me as you saved me. You know how when death comes around, you want to come clean and not regret anything? Yeah I was… apologizing from hurting you." I cast my eyes down from his. "I never thought that I'd meet you again after the breakup scene. Don't you wished it was someone else who loved you than me? I made you into a big softie in middle school like you said… and I guess your resentment toward me made you even stronger with all that jazz." I chuckled, slipping down to have my back against the door. "I should've listened and stayed home when I was told to, but if that had happened, I wouldn't be here telling you things because we wouldn't have anything to speak about."

"How's your wounds?" He sat on the bed with his ruby eyes staring at me.

"Healing now that I've rested over the last two days. My throat is better, not raspy like before. But the bruises all over my body are slowly fading away. Thanks for asking. It's not like you to ask since you rarely show your concern for people." I looked away to stare at something else than his face.

"Har—"

"It's time to eat!" His mom shouted out loud, cutting through Bakugou's words.

"Well, let's go," I said.

His parents, Bakugou, and I sat in our seats, eating whatever his mother made for us. She smiled, serving us our plates.

"So," she sat down right next to her husband. "How's things going between you two?"

I heard Bakugou choked on his water and I stayed silent, trying to think of what to say to her.

"Well, he's a great sport, though he's rash about everything… and very violent, but I know we all express things differently." I stuffed the chicken meat into my mouth.

"No romancing between you guys again…?" His mother slowly brought out, making me chew the chicken real slowly so I couldn't answer.

"No, Mom! We're not dating. It's over when she said it was over. I don't care about her life," Bakugou retorted.

I snorted due to his white lie. "Pft… sureeee, Bakugou. You care for people in the weirdest ways." I set down all my eating utensils and got up from my seat. "I'll be leaving, Mr and Mrs. Bakugou. It's getting dark soon and it's gonna rain, so I don't want to stay longer than I intended to."

"But, you hardly even scratched your meat?" His mother replied concernedly.

"It's fine, Mom. If she wants to leave she can leave." Bakugou said, helping me to leave the house.

"Then why don't you walk her home, dear? She is a friend of yours. It's not safe to be alone." Mrs. Bakugou quickly got on her feet and pushed Bakugou to me, and the next thing we knew, we were out the house.

"It's okay. You can just walk around somewhere for thirty minutes or so, whatever suits you. I'll be okay by myself."

"Harada," He called out softly.

I turned around to face him. "No matter how much you vex me to the point of strangling you, I will care for you like I care for other people. The words I said to you during our argument was pure anger. Actions speaks louder than words. I know you still care about me. Goodbye," my feet started to move on its own. "I'll see you at school again."


	6. Chapter 6

" _You murderous child! Die! Die! Die!" A hard punch marked my face repeatedly. "You took his future away! Just die already!" Her fist hit my nose, cheeks, eyes, jaw, and everywhere as it bled or bruised up. Blood dripped out from my nose and mouth. I was extremely exhausted from her beating. "Why do you still live?" Her Satanic hands gripped the collar of my shirt and pulled me up to her face. I resemble her; golden eyes and light pink hair. "No matter how much I hurt you, you still live!" she banged my head on the ground, and everything was disoriented. She was trying to kill me off so bad, but I wouldn't die in her eyes._

 _It hurt to know that she wanted me dead for sixteen years and counting. There's no way for her to gain her happiness until I die. What a beautiful ending for her. Her own flesh and blood murdered because of her greedy and selfishness._

 _I couldn't talk to her, my mouth was sealed. She kept on punching me in the face over and over again until I blacked out, but I didn't. I couldn't close my eyes to this horror. I felt the numbness and tiredness coming over me, but darkness wouldn't take me yet. It refused to bring me to sleep. She yelled and yelled with all her might as she wasn't satisfied with her doing._

" _I hate you! I hate you with all my guts, you unwanted child!" she hit the eye. "I never wanted you in the first place!" she got off and pulled out something from her back. "But my husband convinced me otherwise." She insanely smiled, blood splatter on her face and clothes. "If being physical won't kill you, I'll use a knife and cut you open, pig!" My eyes widened from the sharp blade at her hand. I saw how white her knuckles were as she held it pointing down at me. I begged my body to move, but it couldn't. It had enough of her beating. "You are just a resemblance of me. Just die when I kill you with this!" my ripping flesh let the knife pierced through my chest. The weight of her body was all in the knife. Her hatred was seeping through my body as blood seeped out from my chest._

"Harada!" I was quickly shaken by someone who woke me up from my nightmare. "Calm down. What happened?" Two hands were placed on my shoulders. The familiar voice kept on talking until I finally responded and looked at the person.

"I'm sorry." I slowly glanced up at Aizawa. "What did I do?" I don't remember anything.

"You screamed in your sleep. You scared most of us in the bus."

"Oh," I awkwardly smiled, now glancing at the floor. "Um, yeah… You know those dreams where you slip or fall and you instantly move quickly? Yeah that was me literally screaming when I fell off from the cliff in my dream. Thanks for caring," I said, hoping no one ask after this bus ride to their training camp.

But even in reality now, I felt terrified. My heart didn't stop racing when I left my dreamland. The fear and adrenaline was too real. Pain spread everywhere like a wildfire. Seeing my mother's face filled with so much rage and passion for murdering me was frightening. In my heart, I knew this dream wasn't just a nightmare, but a nightmare that'll soon turn into reality in the near future.

"Haradaaaaa!" someone from the back called my name. It sounded like a cry of pain.

"Did someone called my name?" I turned my head to look at the back, and saw Mineta balling his eyes out. "What's wrong?" I shouted since walking while the bus was moving wasn't safe.

"I cut myself!"

"You've got to be kidding me?" I didn't know if that was a lousy ass excuse to get me near the dude. "How did you cut yourself? We're in the bus…" I sighed in confusion. I didn't even know what to do with the boy.

"I'm bleeding a lot," he shouted.

"Mineta, I don't know if I should believe you or not." I whispered to myself. I wasn't in the mood to do any healing while we were almost there to their training place. "I'll pass down the first aid kit! Besides, I don't know how you cut yourself and I don't think you have anything to cut yourself with, unless you used _something_ or _someone_ sharp to do so!" I told the people behind me to pass down the kit to Mineta as he was begging for me to go to him and personally do it.

"You have great students, Aizawa. I'm going to miss them after my apprenticeship is done," I sarcastically said, smiling so tight that my cheeks started to hurt from my skin tightening.

"Oh, you don't need to lie. They're a handful, but they're still my students I need to watch over."

"You're basically their dad," I light-heartedly laughed. "I think I heard the story of where you got yourself injured just to save them. That's why you have a scar under your eye, right?" I pointed to my right eye indicating where his scar was located. "But you've got good students… though some aren't as well behaved as others," I thought back to Bakugou. "They have potential," I quickly glanced back at the students.

"You talk as if you were an adult," Aizawa cracked a little laughter that I've never seen before. He's always hard headed and stern, but talking to him isn't that bad as I thought it'd be.

"I'm very mature and adult-like! I know how to compose myself very well. How I present myself is key to this big world," I proudly said, then changing the topic. "It wouldn't be bad to be a student of yours, but with my quirk, I know I'll be in the general classroom or something. I'm not that strong minded, I'm pretty weak at my job." I sighed, letting my mind slip in the horrifying dream that I had. "Weak… I am." I am weak. I can't do anything with my quirk. I'm not as powerful as the students in class 1-A. I'm below them and their strength.

"Harada, don't down yourself because of your quirk. We all have special abilities that our parents passed down to us. We learn to use our quirk and turn it into ourselves. We wield the ability to bend what's ours. It took me awhile to understand what I should do to improve myself. Don't ever doubt yourself because you and Recovery Girl are the strongest people I know." His sentimental speech was so perfect and touching to my heart.

"Awww! Thanks. You're my favorite teacher now, next to Midnight, Present Mic, and All Might."

"You're student-teacher friendly with Midnight and Present Mic?" I wasn't sure if I wasn't supposed to be friends with them for not because Aizawa sounded concerned about it.

"Yeahhhhh…. Whenever I'm not in classrooms, Recovery Girl lets me roam around in the teacher lounge." I nodded my head slowly. "Midnight is funny but overrated… I can handle it though. She tells me weird things too…" I murmured the last part. "But Present Mic is too hilarious! We be cracking jokes _everywhere._ I might as well ditch my medical studies after eighteen to work with you guys."

Aizawa stared at me, shocked at what I told him. "No, just stay in your medical school. It'll benefit you more than working at U.A." Now he was in Dad mode.

"I have two years left. I know Grandma will need a replacement when she retires too! I got my life planned."

Aizawa heavily sighed, "Kids…."

An hour later, we were there. We all were greeted by the Wild Wild Pussycat. They were talking about our stay here and what they were going to do.

I was stunned by the beauty of Mother Nature that I walked over to the railing of the hill to view the beautiful greens. "Wow…!" I leaned over a bit, gripping onto the railing tightly as I wanted to see more of it.

"... Harada, are you staying with us or coming with them?" I suddenly heard Aizawa calling me out.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Your training camp has already begun!" A pussycat member said.

"Well, I'll see you later then,"

The next thing I knew, I was flying in the air. I felt butterflies in my stomach as it tickled when I was falling down due to gravity. I closed my eyes, "Oh my gosh! Not again!" I yelled, hating how I was involved with their training again. The second time almost got me killed.

"We got you," I heard someone said as my body landed on something bouncy like a trampoline. The little whiplash of my body kept on bouncing on the jumpy material till it stopped. "Are you okay?"

"... Yaoyorozu?" I opened an eye to peek who it was who spoke to me.

"Yes, it is. I'm glad you're okay, but I didn't think you wanted to join us."

"Neither did I, but I got sucked into this again." I sighed, shaking my head badly. Aizawa could've just pulled me back with his rope strings, but no he didn't. He let me fall with the students. After our hours of talking in the bus, I guess we didn't bond at all. "I thought we were cool, Aizawa…" I fake cried as my feelings were lowkey hurt.

"... The Forest of Devil Beasts!" We all heard from the pussycat members said as they shouted down at us.

"Well, I'm dead." I was internally dying due to the fact that I'm helpless. I'll only drag them down as I'm trying to escape.

"Miss Harada, I hope you're okay after this! And don't forget to protect her! Good luck!"

Before I could curse out loudly, a big roar came out from the dark and it was the beast they were talking about. They were made out of trees and dirt.

I gulped my saliva down my throat. I almost choked on it but didn't. Seeing the beast caused my heart to race faster than it already was. It was beating against my rib cage as I stood there gazing at the beast in front of me. "You'll protect me right, Yaoyorozu?" I looked over at her, scared. My body was shaking. I was scared, so scared. My rapid heart made my chest hurt and feel heavier than before.

"Of course, Harada! I won't let anyone harm you." She smiled protectively, assuring me that I'll be safe in her care.

At this point I can rely on anyone to protect me now. I didn't care who it was because all I wanted to do was to get out of here.

"Yaoyorozu, I'll make a pathway for Harada to follow and escape from." I heard Midoriya speak as him and his fellow classmates punched down the first beast.

"Let's go," Yaoyorozu gently smiled, pulling me along with her hastily. "With me, you'll be safe and sound." She tried to comfort me with her wise words, but she really needed to focus on where she was going.

"Thanks, but keep your eyes on your enemies too. I don't want you to get distracted because of me."

I was trying not to trip many times as I was running really fast to keep up with Yaoyorozu. She was trying to fight off the beasts as she was protecting me. A knight of shining armor protecting its princess was us. Yaoyorozu was trying her best to do whatever she can to protect me.

"Let's…go," she breathed out raggedly. Her upper body slumped forward as her hands were placed on her thighs so she wouldn't completely fall from exhaustion.

"Yaoyorozu," I mumbled out her name.

"It's okay!" She hastily got up to shine a beautiful smile at me. "I'm fine. A little pushover won't kill me. Now let's go,"

More beasts were emerging out from the ground and the shadows. I saw how tired Yaoyorozu has gotten ever since we started this. She manifested many things out from her body, but even that didn't help the situation as much. Midoriya was far from us, as well as the powerful students were too.

She fell onto her knees. "Come on, Yaoyorozu! You can do this!" I staggered tiredly to her. My legs were fired out from running. I was breathing for air like a fish on dry land. My lungs weren't prepared for this much exercising.

"I'm sorry…!" Her head was thrown down as she couldn't look up at me. I didn't know if she felt bad that she couldn't be a shield like she intended to be or what.

"Yaoyorozu, I can take her for you. You did great for protecting her, and now it's my turn." I looked up to see Kirishima standing before us.

"Thank…you, Kirishima." Yaoyorozu gasped out, slowing getting back onto her feet again.

So now I was thrown over to Kirishima. "So how does it feel to be involved with us?" Kirishima asked while he fought off the beasts.

"Don't joke with me!" I laughed sarcastically. "This work is not cut out for me. I'm not active for this school…!" I quickly dodged an uppercut attack by one of the beasts.

Kirishima saw what happened a second ago, he saw my quick dodge. "At least you have fast reflexes!" he grinned, not really helping my speeding adrenaline.

"Hahaha… I'm just trying not to get hit here!"

As his classmates started to come in to help Kirishima, I was told to go to other people. I had to go to Uraraka, Ashido, Shoji, Sero, and everyone else. I was beyond exhausted. My legs were aching and numb. The constant running was physically and mentally wearing me out each time I had to stop and go. My scrubs were getting dirty by the fact that they were fighting nature beasts. Waterfalls of sweat were dripping down my face and staining my scrubs. My skin was icky and nasty. I needed a hot shower after this.

"Todoroki! Your turn!" Then I was finally tossed to Todoroki who patiently waited for me to get to him.

I stopped running after I got to him. I really needed to rest. My lungs were burning so much that I started to taste blood in my mouth. My body wanted to faint so badly, and I wanted it too, but I couldn't fail them. My body was shaking. "I'm… sorry…. I'm slow…!" I couldn't even speak properly. Many pauses were cutting through my words.

"No worries. We're almost there," Todoroki assured me, not sure if he was being optimistic or realistic. Todoroki was throwing fire and ice everywhere as we traveled through the forests.

My legs gave up on me, I fell down. I didn't have the strength to push myself anymore. "I'm sorry…! I'm so… tired!" I felt his calmly hands grabbing my arms and pulling me up.

Todoroki let me put all my weight into him and he helped me walk to the finish line. "I can't blame you for being tired. You fell with us at the wrong time before you realized what was happening." Todoroki is so kind though he has a scary face and aura, but under those icy layers, he's not what he seems like.

"Give her to me!" A rough voice growled, quickly taking me out of Todoroki's grasp and wrapping their arms around me like a blanket. "Hah…. You just had to fall along with us, Harada." I saw the worn out Bakugou trying to pick a fight with me.

"Shut up, Bakugou. I'm more tired than you think." We both staggered together as the setting sun started to burn our eyes through the little trees that were gradually getting shorter. We knew we were close to getting out of the forests if we could see the sun from our direction. "I thought you'd be the last person who'd try to protect me." I chuckled, rolling my eyes back.

"You think—" Bakugou was cut off by another voice.

"Oh, good thing you're doing well…!" Midoriya jogged over to us.

"Yes, I made it out in one piece." I tiredly grinned, wanting to flop on the ground so badly. "I'm extremely hungry and tired."

After being welcomed back, Aizawa was so nice and thoughtful enough to ask if I was okay. Then we were given a big banquet for us to eat after our hard work of surviving.

I stared at my food, "I'm not hungry no more…" I groaned, placing down my chopsticks.

"It's been hours since we ate, you should eat so you're not starving yourself at night." Asui looked over at me as she heard my words.

"I don't know. All the running and terror in my veins, I don't have an appetite."

At the end of it all, the girls were on my ass. They were refusing to take my answer of 'I'm not hungry' into consideration. They felt like relatives who'd pressure me to eat and eat until I was stuffed.

Then the Wild Pussycat granted us a hot spring to bathe in. The girls and boys were separated into our own hot spring.

I felt weird and insecure about my body now that I saw the girls' bodies in front of my eyes. I chose to distance myself since I was feeling too uncomfortable in the hot spring.

"Harada! Why are you so far? Come closer to us, girl. There's nothing to be shy about. It's just us girls." Ashido laughed, trying to bring me into their group conversation so I wouldn't feel so lonely.

Feeling their prying eyes clawing for me to come in closer, I had no choice but to do that then. I slowly swam closer to the girls and Ashido asked me a dying question that she's been harboring ever since she heard the news. "You and Bakugou dated before, so how was he like?" her eyes were gleaming in excitement, but I was going to shut it down so quickly and easily because it wasn't that special or different.

"Sorry to disappoint you all, but the Bakugou you know is the Bakugou I used to date. His personality hasn't really changed, like he softened a bit when we did dated, but it's nothing that extraordinary and surprising at all. I'd want to say he's a tsun, but it's been a long time since then, so I don't know no more. But what I can say is that his actions speak more than just his rude behavior and words. Everyone's different at expressing things, so I… Can't really hate him for the way he acts, though it's vexing, but not everyone will change so easily and willingly either." I shrugged, giving them a solid answer. I couldn't tell if my explanation satisfied them or not because their facial expressions looked empty and quite shocked.

"Do you miss him?" Hagakure shyly asked, not wanting to offend me in the process.

"Miss him?" a nervous smile was form upon my lips, and I paused for a moment. Memories gushed back to me, I decided to end it because of our future. I wanted him to be happy and so did I. I know we were happy; I was happy. I didn't have to think about my messed up family or me having to hold so much on my shoulders, I was free and was able to think about anything without putting my mother's dying wish first. "I don't dwell on the past...because everything happens for a reason." My future is suicide… Is that a future that I want? I'm risking my life for my father's life. To take that path means to say goodbye to everyone I know and love. Am I actually ready to let go?

"Thanks, Kota!" Ashido's voice popped my dreaming bubble as I focused on what was happening around me.

"What happened? I zoned out." I asked the girls, and they told me what happened. "Oh…. Mineta, huh? Well, I'm getting out. I'll see you girls at our shared room."

Wrapping myself in my robe as I came out from the girl's locker room, I crossed my arms underneath my breasts and walked aimlessly in the halls. My head was clouded about my future. I was having a huge conflict in my head. It was a war zone. A part of me didn't want to satisfied my mother, but a part of me want her to mourn when father realized that I died for him in order to let my mother be happy. "Why am I forced to choose…?" I gritted behind my teeth, shutting my eyes hard enough until my eyes were wet.

I slid opened the door to my room and closed it back, as I collapsed on my futon to think into the deep darkness of my brain.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kurshhhh!_

 _Blood. Blood. Blood. was spewing out from my chest. The twisting and turning of the knife ached tremendously as it killed everything in me one by one._

" _No one can save you, because you'll always be mama's little obedient, sad girl!"_

A gasp slipped out from my lips as I awoken from the dream. In the dead silence of the girl's sleeping room, I heard my heart beating fast. It rang the air as my eyes darted around. Cold sweat formed around my hairline and my back. I decided to stay in bed until my heartbeat was normal before going outside for some fresh air.

I quietly slipped through the halls until I reached the back of the building. I stood at the back, soundlessly watching the full moon. The chilly air cooled down my hot tainted skin. I didn't understand why she was popping up in my dreams now. It made no sense to me. I pushed back my sticky hair and breathed out slowly.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard a voice call out from behind.

Turning around I saw none other than Bakugou standing there. "Fresh air. How about you?" I simply replied.

"I heard footsteps so I went to investigate who it was and where it was going."

"Come here," I asked, gesturing him to stand right next to me. "I need to ask you something." When I said that, I started to shake a bit, not because of the cold air, but because I was going to ask something so personal that he'll remember. I told him a lot about me. He knew many things. Bakugou knows me more than I know myself.

"What is it?" Bakugou grunted as he walked his way to me.

We stood face to face.

"Katsuki…." I raised up both of my hands to touch his face, but I resisted to do so. My hands twitched as it fell back to my sides. I'm always lying to myself about everything. I do dwell on the past. I'm so stupid to let you go. "You know so much about me," my golden eyes flickered up to his ruby eyes. "And if I were to do something so carelessly… Would you stop me?"

"You called me by my first name,"

"I wished we could go back to when we were together. I'm so dumb," I saw how his face changed by my words. It was shock to confusion. "Your mind is already set and ready for your future job, and mine…" I couldn't even word out my own future because it was already in the grave. I've dug the hole ever since I knew I was the blame for everything. "I cannot say in details but it's unspeakable." No matter how much I wanted to touch his face or hands, I just couldn't. It wasn't right at all for me to do this, but maybe it was fear that was telling my mind to say this to him. I rubbed my eyes in tiredness.

"Wait. Now you're regretting your words of telling me about our future? Before you were like 'future this!' 'Future that!'" Bakugou was shaking from his words that left his heated and confused mouth. He was trying hard not to yell. "I've moved on. I see that you dwell on the past unlike me. I guess you didn't move on like you said you were." He brushed passed me to get back inside.

"I'm an idiot alright! I wished I could tell you, but I don't know if I can. It's something you can't grasp on because you're loved unlike me! You don't know how it feels like to have parents who don't even acknowledge your existence. You don't know what I've gone through to be what I am! I wished you knew how much I'm suffering, or what I'm suffering from." I was getting frustrated with myself and him. Why did my mouth needed to run? "You know what? I'll just distance myself from everyone I love and care for because when I'm gone, no one will need to cry for me. I'll just be that girl everyone once knew." I wanted to slap myself so bad because I said too much. I don't know if Bakugou will catch on or not, but whatever.

"Hara— Rina!"

"Don't think too much about my words. I'm just half asleep… I'm rubbing my eyes like crazy! I don't even know if I'm saying delirious things or not…" I waddled back inside the building to sleep again, or I tried to without constantly waking up from nightmares.

The next morning later, I was yawning like crazy as I was checking up students from 1-a and 1-b. My eyes were droopy and tired, but somehow I managed to keep them open during the night and morning.

"Harada, are you not taking care of your health again?" Todoroki asked, appearing into my face.

"No, I am! I just had a hard time sleeping somewhere new that's it." I rolled my chair over to my desk and put his data paper away into a binder where I kept their class and the other class in. "You're so caring. You, Midoriya, Iida, and many others are so caring. I love your class," I sweetly smiled. "Maybe I should just work at U.A. after I graduate med school." I chuckled, still not understanding why I talk about my future as if I'm still going to live. "Call up Bakugou," I wanted to shiver from his name. My half-awakened ass don't remembered what happened last night. I don't know what words I exchanged with Bakugou, but all I know was that I was alone with him and I got mad at him.

I heard his footsteps stomping inside the tent. "Okay, _Bakugou—_ " before I could finish my sentence, Bakugou interrupted me for some reason.

"Oh, so now you're back to the last name calling again, I see." I could hear his attitude coming out from his angry mouth.

"Excuse me?" I rolled myself to the front table after gathering his data paper. "What's with your attitude? I have done nothing wrong to you." He was starting my day off badly, more than me being sleep deprived.

"Really? Well, I guess you don't remembered what happened last night do you?" Bakugou sat down in the chair behind the table and leaned over to talk. "I guess it's me who has it drilled in my brain."

"What are you talking about? I don't remember a _single_ thing we talked about. All I remember was getting angry at you and that's it. I was half asleep when this was happening."

"Go tell half-and-half bastard or Deku your damn mommy issues! I bet they'll care more than I do! They can comfort you than your own family can. Just hurry up and become a doctor or something, so you can save your father from the coma he put himself in." My heart dropped and eyes widened from what he just said. His words hurt and I knew he didn't give a damn about my hurt feelings. No matter how heavy my chest was, I ran after him as he immediately stormed out from our little bickering.

"How dare you?!" I grabbed a hold of him by his collar when we stepped out in the daylight. "Why don't you be a fiasco hero, or even worse, a villain just like your black heart!" I let go of him, quickly giving him a slap where he deserved. "You don't know anything about me and my hard life!" I screamed at him. There was so much tension between us that we could immediately fight, but knowing that I was at a disadvantage was harder.

"Arghhh! Are you sure I don't know about your life and past? I surely do because you would always run to me when you were feeling freaking sad, _you unwanted child_."

I wanted to murder him at the spot. For him to call me an unwanted child was an insult that crossed the line. I was fuming mad like an angry bull. I was ready to tackle him to the ground. "You take that back!" when I was about to attack him, Uraraka came in to hold me down. I was clutching onto her jacket in retaliation to strangling Bakugou with my bare hands.

Kirishima was holding down Bakugou from storming right at me. "There's no need to take it back when it's true! All your tears were wasted on the likes of your mom. She won't care about you even if you bring your dad back. You're just wasting your breath and time on something so unrealistic." Bakugou's face was twisted and evil. I hated him so much now. I wanted to beat him.

I was struggling to push Uraraka to the side since she was gripping me tightly. She was a big leech on me that wouldn't be ripped away. My eyes were holding back so many tears from falling. He angered me so much. I hated him. "No matter how much I say I won't hate you, Bakugou… I truly do now. You know nothing about friends, family, or love! You're self centered and mad. Why would anyone look up to you when you're a hero? You're just a violent mess who can't be trained properly! You're no good!" With that, we broke out from our barrier and started to get at each other.

"Harada!"

"Bakugou!"

Our fists were aiming at each other as we were trying to dodge one another. It sucked badly that Bakugou was more skilled than me as I was getting hit. I did whatever I could to hit back Bakugou.

"Why don't you hit me with your explosion so I can be on the right path, huh?! Like you said, I'm wasting my time and breath on something soooo irrelevant!" I was hitting his face as I topped him on the ground. "Hitting me is like hitting a civilian!" I laughed insanely.

"You two stop it right now!" Aizawa came into our brawl and used his quirk at Bakugou in case he was going to hit me with a quick explosion. While he was doing that I was forced off from Bakugou by Uraraka.

"Let's go. Aizawa is mad now," Uraraka said, dragging me away.

We had to stop the check up because of our fight. I was put into the girl's sleeping room to calm down. "Leave me alone, Uraraka. I don't want to talk right now." I shooed her away, and without any words from her, she left me alone.

My face did hurt, but I knew I wasn't going to bruise.

I moved to the bathroom and locked the door. I looked at myself in the mirror to see my depressing, sad life. My father caused himself the coma to give me a life to live, but how can I live when I yearn for my parents' love? My mother can't even look at me. Her hands wanted to snap my neck. How can I be their daughter they're proud of without killing myself? I want my mother to look at me like other loving mothers would, but no, I get the death glare whenever I visit. I pulled out a razor blade from my pocket and stared at it as it was in between my thumb and forefinger.

"What is life if you can't even be free or happy?" I wanted to feel the relief of pain in my body. My heart was weighed down too much. "I've tried many things than self harming…" I brought the blade closer to my face as I examined it. "Maybe… Just maybe, it won't hurt." The swelling tears rolled down my face as my sorrow induced pain took over my mind.

 _Clink!_

Throwing the bloody blade in the toilet, I knew I couldn't do self harm. I just couldn't. An accidental cut to my thumb caused me to think straight for a second as I had to readjust my thinking. "I can't do that to myself… I need to save Dad before anything else. I'm a messed up child…" I let my thumb bleed as I knew my small wound would heal up quickly. "All I wanted was Mother's love…. but I could never receive it. Will she show her love at the near end when I'm dying? Will she regret for not loving me?" I began to curl myself into a ball as I weeped.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was another training day for the students. "Harada, do you want to do any examinations today?" I looked up at Aizawa who spoke to me.

"No, I'd rather not." I shook my head. The aftermath of our fight still left me shook. I can't believe I would lose my cool because of him. I try not to lose my cool in front of people, not even my own relatives. I'm a mess. "I've gathered enough data from them. Today can wait." I couldn't be here no more. I wanted to leave and go home. I'm pretty sure they've contacted my aunt or grandma.

Instead of watching them work their quirk out to the brink of death, I decided to stay inside and maybe do whatever I want. I didn't have anything planned out for my staying in, so I decided to take a warm bath.

I bathed in rose water. The water was tinted light pink as rose petals floated on the surface. I watched it slowly move around the tub. I didn't know what to do. I had many hours to myself. I might as well stay in the water until I started to prune up like a wrinkling vegetable. I scooted myself downward into the water, letting the warmth of rose water engulf my face. Having the sun kissed heat wrapping itself around my whole body was amazing. I didn't want to resurface the air again. I felt myself withering away like a dead rose underneath heavy water. I think it was better to be gone than present.

" _Hey, listen here!" Middle school Bakugou stood in front of the middle school me. His face was bright red like a tomato. "You have only two ways to answer it: yes or yes. Now—"_

 _I laughed at him. "Are you for real? 'Yes or yes'? Oh my gosh, Bakugou—!"_

 _He continued on saying, "Now I'll tell you." He fidgeted a bit as he stood in front of me. "I l-like you! And you can only reply to yes!" Bakugou blurted out like a mad man. His face was completely red, more redder than before._

 _The past me was shocked when he confessed. Back then I was confused if I should even take his confession to consideration, but I did. I said what he wanted to hear was 'yes'. "Why of course! Yes!" I only said that because I was a lonely girl and I didn't have friends because my mind was already set in place. I thought if I learned how to love someone else, I wouldn't really need my parents' love, and their love would be the only love that I'd ever needed._

 _We laid out on the grass at his backyard, we stared at the night sky. I was a rebellious girl when I was with him. I'd sneak to his house very often and do random things with each other. Above us, we were counting stars, watching for a shooting star to come by. I wasn't sure if his parents knew about us dating, but they knew I was one of his classmates._

" _Katsuki, what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

" _I want to be like All Might. A hero who would save people in distress! What about you?"_

" _I want to be a doctor or nurse. I want to help people who are injured."_

 _We would talk about our future, as if we knew we had a clue. Our prosperous memories were the things I loved. He was understanding and loving in the weirdest ways. He made my heart content in so many ways like no other had made me feel before._

" _Oh, look a shooting star! Let's make a wish!" I called out, pointing at the darkened sky filled with sparkling lights._

 _We both clasped our hands together as we wished upon the shooting star. As seconds went by, we opened our eyes to ask each other what are wishes were._

" _What was yours, Katsuki?"_

 _Bakugou turned his head away shyly, embarrassed to even look at me in the eyes. "I wished for the both of us to be…." I couldn't hear what he was saying._

" _What? I couldn't hear you." I was teasingly playing with him._

" _Don't make me say it…" he grumbled._

" _Hmmm. What a shame. I bet it was a good wish too," I pouted, really wanting him to repeat himself._

" _I wished for the both of us to be together forever until time ends, idiot!"_

 _I giggled at him, although he made my heart leap. He was just so funny when he's irritated and embarrassed in one pot. "My wish," I leaned my head on his tensed shoulder. "Is that I could be happy forever. No one wants to be sad for their entire life." I squeezed his hand into mine as I sadly smiled in the dark._

"... Harada!" My body was quickly pulled up from the water as I gasped for air. "What in the world are you doing?!" It was Mandalay who grabbed me out of the water.

I coughed out water before I could actually speak to her.

"I was calling your name because Aizawa needed you, but we couldn't find you anywhere until I checked in the girls' room! Were you trying to kill yourself?!"

I instantly pulled my knees to my chest since I was naked. "No!" I shook my head, coughing a little. "I was trying to see how long I could hold in my breath. It's boring when you don't have to do anything because of what happened yesterday." I made up the dumbest excuse, but I didn't really care how horrible it sounded like.

"Okay, but Aizawa needs to talk to you." Mandalay said before leaving the bathroom.

"Tch…" I laughed at myself as I stretched out my legs again. "Memories…" I frowned, closing my eyes once again.

"You called?" I walked up to Aizawa who was talking to Blood King.

"Ah, I need you get some paperwork ready for tonight. They're in the faculty room." Aizawa called me up for that? He could've asked Mandalay to just give me the word and I would've done it after stepping out of the bathtub.

"Alright," as I turned away, I felt piercing eyes looking at me leaving, but I decided not to see the person's gaze.

In the faculty room, I was sorting out papers. I was flipping and reading files as the clock was ticking its hand around the circle. "Ughhh… My eyes are starting to hurt…!" I rubbed my sore, dried out eyes from reading. "I'm so tired!" I yawned, stretching back in my chair as I spun around for fun.

I heard the door opening from the corner of my eye, "Oh!" I quickly glanced over to see it was Kota, Mandalay's relative.

"Hey, what are you up to?" I asked since I wanted to pause from my work.

"Nothing. Just roaming around." He looked uncomfortable as he was just staring at me like I had something better to do. "I'm going, bye." With that Kota left me alone to do my work.

"Cry me a river!" I whined, not really wanting to do anymore paperwork. I'd rather be bathing than doing this at least I can escape reality. It's a place where I can be happy and I don't need to be sad or worried about anything. I'm free.

Pulling my legs up to my chest as I sat, I unconsciously started to sing so the time could pass by easily. " _...I never meant to fall for you but I was buried underneath and all I could see was white… My salvation, my, my…_ "

There's nothing left holding me back from jumping off the rope now. If my mother wanted to kill me, she can do it. I could care less about anything no more. She can kill what she created. If bitterly murdering me can solve her problem then she can have it. I won't let her be happy if I can't be happy.

"Harada, can you come over here?" Mandalay called me over again, telling me to bring out fresh food to the cafeteria for the students to make.

"They're making their own food?"

"Yep. It's good for them to know how to cook at least," she laughed.

"I hope they can cook well," I said, waiting for night to approach.


	9. Chapter 9

"R-Ragdoll…" I choked out blood from my mouth. She was wounded badly and so was I. Crimson poured out from our bleeding bodies due to an ambush. Extending my hand out to Ragdoll, my fingertips were twitching as it tried to get to her. Ragdoll was slumped over the stone table with all our paperwork colored red. "What do I do?" I forced my body to flip over, landing near her, but everything ached badly. The cold stone table cooled my cheeks as I stared at her. Only our ragged breathing filled the air. Our enemies watched us suffer as we lie near each other.

Ragdoll barely opened her bright eyes, she was exhausted. She was taken down so easily. We didn't notice any enemies surrounding us until they attacked out of the shadows. "...Run!" This was the only time when her eyes gotten big. I've never seen her this terrified. Before she was all jolly and excited for this training until this happened to us. There was no way we could call reinforcements, or inform anyone about this. We were dead right from the start.

"Oh no, you're not!" before I could even lift my body up from the stained table, a blade pierced through my back and all the way out through my abdomen, cutting through many tissues and organs to get to the front part of me. A huge rush of blood backfired and poured out from my mouth like a waterfall. I was locked with the table as the blade was holding me down from moving.

Pain. All I could feel and think of was pain, and how terrifying it felt to be in this situation. I didn't want to die by the hands of a villain because my fate didn't lie there.

"What do we do with the kid?" I heard one of them talked. There was a bunch of them, but my hazy golden eyes could not focus clearly on memorizing their appearances. I knew there was more than three that's all I can remember by hearing everyone's body movements.

What kept me awake was my heavy panting, but other than that, I wanted to fall into the deep abyss. I was losing too much blood and my eyelids were drooping down. I couldn't heal myself if I have a dagger holding me down, and I don't know if I can possibly heal a big wound.

"Take her… Our mission…. Bakugou Katsuki… Head out..." I was hearing snippets of their conversation about their mission.

Their conversation slowly died down, and I saw them taking Ragdoll away from me. Her yellow figure was slowly disappearing from my sight. They were taking her away, but not me… I wondered why?

I didn't know how long it's been since I've been lying here. I also felt like I passed out, but I'm not even sure no more. Everything was so numb and cold. I was still breathing, but I was afraid to wiggle out from the dagger. More movements to my body can cause more internal bleeding and tissue ripping. I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't muster up the will and break free from my painful situation. "If I don't do anything, they're all going to die… Bakugou will get captured." Even though I heard snippets of their mission, I understood it all.

The will of dying and everyone dying will be right here as I stay in place, and I can't let that happen to them. The thoughts pained me even more to imagine Bakugou taken, no matter how much I hate him no one deserves to be kidnapped against their will for devious upbringing.

"Ah, shit!" a small touch to the handle of the dagger shot waves throughout my body, especially to the sensitive part— my wound. "Come on, Rina…. You can do this! If I don't, everyone will die because of the villains." I was no hero, but if I had to place my feet into a hero's shoe then I will. I will endure this excruciating pain and get on my feet as I bleed. Grabbing the dagger at my back, I quickly intertwined my fingers together to create a tight knit hold. I sucked in any noises that would leave my mouth. All I could hear was my heart beating rapidly and my heavy breathing of survival. "One… Two… Three…!" my tight grip pulled out the dagger slowly as it was plunged too deep in me. The throbbing sensation was killing me more and more as I mustered up a lot of strength to get the blade out of me. "Aaaaaughhh!" the final pull gave me the sense of relief as I knew I wasn't stuck no more, but I was bleeding more from the opened wound.

Tossing the dagger away, I slowly flipped myself on my back as I needed to breathe for a moment. Many things were happening to me at once, and I couldn't take it because I wasn't prepared for this at all. "How am I supposed to push pressure on my wound if I don't have anything, but my hands?" I felt the blood gushing out from the opened skin. It was a dreadful feeling to be in. "Come on, Rina, you can do this. You'll survive…. You'll survive…" I pressed one of my hands against my abdomen and forced my legs to move. Every movement was uncomfortable. To feel blood seeping through my wound was not the greatest. I felt closer to death as I staggered away into the forest.

Dark smoke engulfed the starry sky, I was too late and they're already on their way to Bakugou. "Shit…!" I winced painfully, pushing more pressure to stop the blood from dripping. Gulping the lump in my throat, I continued to stagger my way to someone or anywhere. At this rate and time, I knew I wouldn't be able to make it back alive. The villain stabbed me in the vital place: my stomach.

As I stepped out to the main road, I saw someone sitting on the ground, saying coherent things over and over again in their mouth. "Oh no…" I knew it wasn't a student by the looks and sound of it. It was one of the villains who attacked us. I froze up. I didn't want to make a sound or else something bad would happen to me.

 _Snap!_

I accidentally stepped on a twig when I was about to hide back inside the forest.

The dark, tall form stood up from the ground and started to approach where they heard the sound. He was screaming about work and flesh as he was walking to me slowly and tauntingly. I couldn't run. My abdomen was hurting too much. True fear of death lingered in the air because no one would find me again due to the cannibalistic male. I was powerless against someone like him.

I needed to run, but my legs were saying no. My bleeding body didn't have much strength to keep going. "It's over. I'm done for…" I was going to be dead no matter what. My grey scrubs was stained red. It was still soaking wet. I couldn't heal this big wound on myself or anyone. I'm not strong yet. I'm pretty sure my organs that got hit is bleeding as well. I don't have much time to live.

Heavy footsteps from the opposite direction on the trail stopped. I'm pretty sure they saw something that wasn't supposed to be seen. I tiredly looked over to see who it was who landed in the dead zone area. "Todoroki…. Bakugou…." Their names slipped out from my mouth as I saw their face twisted in disgust and horror. They saw a hand lying at the back where the villain was approaching me. Then they turned their eyes to me, and I sadly smiled at them, shaking my head for them to leave. "There's no saving me… Leave," I quietly said, hoping they could read my lips from where they stood. "I'm dead meat no matter what." My heart was beating so slow that the black door of death was slowly opening to me. I took a step back from the approaching villain and hit a tree from behind. I wasn't going to fight back because I needed to rest, my body needed to rest, and my mind needed to rest so I closed my eyes, letting fate take its course.

"... You dumbass! You think I'm going to let you die?!" an explosion rumbled the deadly atmosphere, and Bakugou roughly grabbed me away from my death door. His arm was wrapped around where my wound was at.

"Ouch! Don't touch me there!" I couldn't even raise my voice at him. I only whispered my uncomfortable pain.

Bakugou took me back where Todoroki was standing. After he let go of me, I pressed my hands harder against the wound but more blood spilled out as I did that.

"You're bleeding…" They stared in awe.

"I'm not just bleeding; I'm dying. Villains attacked Ragdoll and I just a few minutes after you guys left the checkpoint. They stabbed me in my stomach. They took Ragdoll… And I don't have much time to live. I've lost too much blood. I'm starting to feel so cold and numb and light headed. I approximately have an hour or two left before I'm dead." I swallowed the lump of spit in my throat down. "They're coming after you, Bakugou." I stared into his red eyes as I breathed out shallowly.

After I told Bakugou that, Mandalay used her quirk to repeat the same thing I said to Bakugou, but to the whole classes and teachers.

"Todoroki… Hand me your coverup. If you want me to live, I suggest you to give it to me." I demanded, sticking out my bloody hand to him.

I sat back against a tree as I watched the two boys fight off the villain. Goosebumps were arising on my skin. I was colder than before. I knew my complexion was worse than before. Bringing my hand up to the shining moonlight, dark blood started to trail down my forearm. "I'm pale as a ghost…" I commented, slowly feeling my eyelid drooping down. "I'm so tired…." I murmured, casting my eye away from the fight and to the dirt. I was slowly breathing like there was no tomorrow.

"Harada, heal yourself!" Todoroki shouted.

"I can't. It's too much for me to handle. The cut is too severe. I'm not that strong to heal it, plus it requires a lot of energy that I don't have. If there's not enough energy and you overexert yourself, you die. I can only handle small cuts to broken bones because my energy level around the area. I'm not at Recovery Girl's level yet, so I can't do serious injuries! Those require more energy and concentration because you're sewing back up tissues and other stuff at once!"

"Do you want to die?" Bakugou's voice turned deadly as he took a quick glance over to me. His eyes were filled with pent up anger toward the vexing villain.

"Is that even a question for me?!" I yelled, instantly wincing from my stomach pushing out blood from the yell.

"Then heal, goddammit!"

"You dumbass! Did you not listen to me? If I don't have the energy required for it, I will die. My quirk cost a price, and that price is my life. That's what happened to my father, Bakugou. He couldn't let me nor my mother die on the way of childbirth, so he used his life to save ours causing him to be in a coma than death. If you want me to die, then just say so… Because I am close to the Grim Reaper. My chance of surviving is low."

I lifted my head up to the starry sky. "How odd it is to be starry in a terrible event?" I barely opened my mouth to let those words out. Sounds from the males were shutting out. Noises were nothing. My eyeballs slipped backwards and hands slid down from pressing the cloth to the opened wound. It was a peaceful night where everything was muted. There was no screaming or yelling, no explosion or quirks being used. And yet, this night made my chest felt sad and heavy. I couldn't let go. I couldn't push this unknown feeling off from my chest so I couldn't die. This confusing feeling was preventing me from slipping out from the real world, and was pulling me back in.

"... Harada…. Harada…"

I was on someone's sweaty back. My head was laid on their shoulder. The person who was carrying me was warm enough to keep me awake for some time.

"Harada! You're awake!" that voice was none other than Midoriya.

"... I'm barely alive." I twitched my cold fingertips. I didn't want to know what happened to them and the situation. "Death couldn't take me away yet…. Because there was something or someone holding me back from doing so…" I chuckled even though it wasn't a good time to do so, but I did it anyways because I couldn't keep my head straight no longer.

"Don't say that," Midoriya said in fear. "You're as important as any other."

Ignoring his words, I turned my head to see who was carrying me. My semi-opened eyes saw his spiky blonde hair, Bakugou. "I'm surprised…. I thought you'd be the last person to hold me." I buried my face into his shoulder as he tensed up a bit from that. I was sure that he was going to be stained by my blood because I remembered leaking through Todoroki's cover up.

"Shut up. Someone had to carry you."

I whispered in his ear, "So repulsive as ever even when a person's on your back is going to die soon." I heard his breath hitched for a second. I could smell fear and regret floating around his body.

"You're not going to die."

"Don't become a monster they want you to be." I forced myself to stay awake by looking at his ear. "I may be impulsive when angry, but do forgive my foul words now that I'm on the brink of death. But you're right. I'm wasting everything to become a doctor or nurse to save my father's life. Do you know what will happen if I took that route?" I waited for him to answer.

"No,"

" _My life._ Either way, I'm going to die. I wished I could stop myself, but I'm crazy enough to do it anyways. I can't keep myself stable. That's why I asked you that question on that one night. Would you stop me though? You never answered."

"... Why wouldn't I?"

"You're right about my mother. She won't care for me even if I die for my father. If dying now, there'll be no remorse from her. Her heart is gone. I'm so bipolar with my feelings. Should I die or should I live? Dying means a new life. Living means to suffer."

"Just… Live. There's no need to die for your mom. She doesn't deserve to be happy if she can't make you happy."

"I told myself that today, but I know myself very well that I will go back to my path to please her. I'm a hypocrite. My words contradict my actions or whatever." I started to close my heavy eyes and my breathing was lower and shallower than before.

"Harada…! Please, don't—!" deep down he was sad. He's going to lose someone today and for good as well.

"Katsuki, what do you want to be when you grow up? What did you say when I went to your house during that one starry night?" I asked.

"I….want to be like All Might." Bakugou was nervous to answer it. "A hero who would save people in distress. What about you?" that last question he asked, his voice was quivering. Not because of the cold, but because he was scared that I wouldn't be able to reply back.

"I want to be…" My eyes started to water causing my voice to crack, "A loving mother." The tears slipped and my nose was slowly sniffing. "A mother who will love her children and support them no matter what. I will never hate them. I will love them right. I will be a better mother than my mom was to me." I let the tears roll down my face.

Bakugou stopped moving. "Rina…that's not what you said." He stiffly gulped.

"I know. I can't be a doctor or nurse no more. Why should I save people when I can't save myself?"

"Rina…" He felt my words impacting him, and I'm glad it did. Bakugou will finally understand me.

"When we saw the shooting star, what did you wish for? Remember."

A moment later he replied back saying, "I wished for the both of us to be together forever until time ends." His form was shaking.

I sniffed roughly and told him what I said, "My wish was to be happy forever and no one wants to be sad forever…!" My heart was hurting.

"Rina, stop…" His voice was trembling. It was hurting him like it was hurting me.

I had to keep on talking or else I can't go on. "We would talk about our future, as if we knew we had a clue. Our prosperous memories were the things I loved. You were understanding and loving in the weirdest ways. You made my heart content in so many ways like no other had made me feel before. I'm sorry about lying to you and hurting you. I thought if I did that, you wouldn't need to remember me when I die to save my father, or if you learned about it, you would've stopped me from killing myself. All this time, I never forgot about you. I'm confusing, my feelings are everywhere, but in truth, I still love you…" My body was getting light and cold again. His warmth couldn't keep me from fading away.

"Rina… Rina…! Rina!"

Again, I slipped back into the abyss...maybe for good now.


	10. Chapter 10

_Smaack!_

"Oi!" I jumped from the slap on my butt. I looked over my shoulder to see my devious husband smiling at the corner of the kitchen room as he loved my sudden reaction to his expressing way of love and gratitude. "Don't smack my butt when the kids are near…!" I pouted as I was trying to make food.

"Don't worry, the kids aren't in the kitchen or dining room. They're in the living room playing with their toys or each other." He came and hugged me from behind, squeezing his muscular arms around my waist as his chin was propped on my shoulder, watching me cook dinner on the stove.

"You're so inappropriate for the kids." I jokingly said to tick him off.

 _Smackk!_

He smacked my butt again.

"No, I'm not. I'll ask the kids right now then." He slowly started to unwind his arms around me like a retractable measuring tape and backed away from me. His footsteps were already heading out of the kitchen room.

I stopped my cooking to stop him from asking the kids some dumb questions that they'll not understand. "Do you think the kids will know? They're only four, Katsuki! All they know is that their mother works at U.A. High and their father is a Pro-Hero." I moved in front of him, blocking his way out as I wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing myself to tippy toe due to his tall height. "They won't call you 'inappropriate' if they know you're a good person." I tilted my head back to kiss him, waiting for him to kiss me back as I puckered up my full lips, but he didn't. He was amused watching me wait for him to kiss me back. "Come on now. Kiss me! I'm straining my legs here." My feet were getting unsteady as it was moving out of place instead of staying still.

"Heh… Do you want my kisses that bad?" Katsuki smirked down at me.

Failing to hold myself up, I dropped flatly on my feet again. "Yes, I do because I love you… But I guess we can wait till later. Because whenever we'd kissed in here, it would always lead us to bedroom all the time." I thought back to our constant heated makeout session in the kitchen whenever one of us would initiate it. "I mean, that's how we had the twins four years ago." I shrugged.

"Let's eat first. I'm hungry."

I grinned back at him, "Hungry for what?" I wiggled my brows at Katsuki. We'd secretly have dirty jokes in the house whenever we were alone together.

He leaned over to my ear and told me what he was hungry for in his husky, dangerous voice, "Dinner and you—"

"Don't plan to smack my ass." I grabbed his hand before it could make contact to my buttcheek. "I know you so well, honey. Get back to child duty." I shooed him off as he made a grand appearance to our children.

"Dad's here! Dad, come play with us!"

"Yeah, Dad!"

I smiled, hearing my daughters' laughter and screaming from playing with their father. "My sweet kids," I murmured under my breath as I continued to make food.

When dinner was ready, I called in Katsuki to help me set up the table. "Honey, come help set up will you?" I grabbed four plates, spoons, and chopsticks. Then grabbed some bowls to put the food I made.

"Here." Katsuki arrived.

 _Smackkk!_

"Will you quit that?!" I tried to make myself sound angry even though I wasn't particularly mad. I just didn't want him to slap my butt in front of the kids when they're gathering around the table.

"No." He came in and peck my cheek before heading off with our dishes on the table. "We've dated since middle school if you don't include our first break up, so twelve years because we were fourteen, and we've been married for six years sweetheart. You should be used to my behaviors." He shouted from the dining room.

"But don't do it in front of the kids. Their eyes are too pure to see what we do, even if it's a little smacking to the butt." I walked over to the table and set out our plates and eating utensils.

"We always kiss in front of them."

Glancing up at him, I smiled because I knew what I was going to say was going to make me right. "We don't have hot makeout session in front of them, do we?"

"You have a point about that."

"Maybe I should start slapping your butt as well when you're guard is down." I smirked at him, dreaming to see his reaction to my hand connecting to his butt.

"Ewww, Mommy! You're disgusting! You're going to slap Daddy's butt?" our twins giggled at me, hiding their smile behind their hands. Their crimson colored eyes smiled as they were still laughing at me.

My lips tightened up into a straight line, and I turned around to face Katsuki who was just smiling at me because I got caught saying that out loud. "Wow…." I was speechless. I didn't expect our daughters to hear that coming from my mouth.

"You got caught." He whispered, still keeping his teasing smile on. "Isn't Mommy nasty?" Katsuki turned his attention to the girls, wondering what they got in store to say about their Mommy. He needed to stop pulling things out from their mouth. He's totally embarrassing me now that I've taken the spotlight.

Crimson eyes flickered back and forth to me and their dad. A big grin appeared on their faces, and I knew it was something bad about me by the looks of it so I intervened. "Alright, girlies, it's time to eat," I called, ruffling their pastel pink colored hair. They got his eyes, they got my hair. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes, we did, Mommy." They both said in usion.

"Alright."

After cleaning up dinner and putting the girls to sleep, we lied in bed, cuddling with each other. My face was buried into his chest as I inhaled his lavender scent. "Remember I said I was hungry." Katsuki spoke.

"Yeah." I threw a leg over his body and pulled myself closer to him.

"Well, I— _We're losing her. Bring back the defibrillator! We're losing her again."_

"What?" I asked, looking at him confused. His voice sounded different. Why was he talking about defibrillator? We're not talking about heart rate. "Can you repeat that again?"

His mouth opened again, "I said, _Change the volts. We can't lose her!_ "

I was even more confused causing me to push him back and stare at the Katsuki I didn't know. "What are you even talking about? I thought we were talking about—"

" _Come on, young lady! Don't fail on us now. You have a life ahead of you. Dying here is not your fate!_ " Katsuki was like a lifeless doll that was made to be a speaker. His mouth was moving to the words from an unknown person possessing his body.

"I'm not...dead." I rolled out of bed, walking toward the door which led out to the hallway. "I'm alive and real— Arghhh!" But before I could even make it to the door, I dropped on the ground, clutching my chest in pain. I felt a sharp sensation hurting my chest. It was like getting shocked by electricity. "What is this?" my body reacted by pulling my legs up to my chest as I was in the fetus position, hurting from the agonizing jolt. "Ka…. Katsuki! What are you doing to me?!" My heart wrenched in torment. The pressure of my heart was overbearing. So much weight was on the important organ that was keeping me alive.

" _Her heart level is almost in sync._ "

Another violet shock rocked my heart, making my body move from whatever was happening to me. I felt tired for some reason, maybe it was because of the amount of pain my heart was going through that was causing me to feel sleepy all of a sudden. I didn't want to leave. I couldn't leave my happy family. They'll miss me. Ten years ago, Katsuki almost lost me. I can't go again.

" _We almost have her_."

Feeling like this was a moment of goodbye, I extended my hand out to him, hoping he'll see me reaching out to him… But his figure was getting glitchy like an old video game. My Katsuki couldn't respond back to me. He froze in place while he was still talking out weirdly to me. My hand was starting to fade. Bits of my body was slowly disintegrating into small pieces of paper. They were flying up into the air. "No…! I can't leave! Don't take me! Leave me alone!" my screams and pleadings were not heard as rapid waves started to hit me over and over again to sleep. My surroundings started to turn into one solid color—black. It was engulfing the room, including myself.

" _We have her back now!_ "

Pitch black was all I could see.


	11. Chapter 11

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

I was alive. I wasn't dead. But I couldn't remember much of what happened to me. I was in the hospital, having needles stuck in my veins. The hospital room was painted white as a trace of color was not seen in the room. Every part of my body was sore. I could feel the bandage wrapped around my whole stomach and the stitches locking my skin into place.

"Rina? Are you awake?" the voice was Grandma.

"Grandma?" my voice croaked as I slowly turned my head to see her. My eyelids were a bit heavy, but it was able to keep it open for a bit. "What happened to me? How long have I been here?"

"Rina, you almost died that night and during surgery. I'm glad you're okay." Grandma's face was all sad and frowning. "I was so worried about you, Auntie Nina was too, everyone from Class 1-A as well! Everybody was scared you wouldn't make it. You lost so much blood. I was afraid that I was going to lose you like I lost my son, your father." I made everyone scared.

"Grandma, don't cry." I brought up my hand to her face, wiping down her tears away. She was hurt because of me. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying on this earth as long as I can before it's my time to depart. Everyone will miss me if I leave too early." I frowned, feeling my heart sank. All this time I wanted to end my life so quickly and easily without thinking about the people who cared about me. I was being so selfish and dumb about my life.

"Sweetie, you've been here for four days, unconscious. I stayed by your side for the longest, waiting for you to wake up because I couldn't let you stay asleep like your father has for sixteen years. I still wait for the day when he awakes and I know you do too. You remind me so much of him. Don't be reckless." Grandma stroked my hair, smiling down sadly but sweetfully as she gazed at me. She lost too much. I can't cause her so much pain like my father did to us.

"Grandma…" I made eye contact with her, staring deeply into it. "I need to tell you something." In my heart, I felt like it was time to tell her everything. "Tell Auntie Nina to come here too. She needs to know about this as well." Feeling my heart clenching up, I had to do what was right. I couldn't keep it inside of me for too long, or else I'll go insane again. They're my family, they need to know about my darkest secret that could've ended me too early.

When Auntie Nina came, I told them what was happening to me: mentally and physically, what I was going through, and how painful it was to live. Me confessing left them speechless. They didn't know what to say, but I didn't need no words to comfort me as I'm already fine that I told them how I felt.

"Auntie Nina has Mom locked up in the basement, Grandma. I want her to be sent away from me so she'll never have to see me or try to harm me. After realizing many things, I don't want to see her no more. She's not apart of my life and she has never been. I need her locked away because I know she still have the intention of killing me if she's not gone."

"We'll make arrangement about that, okay, Rina?" Auntie Nina said.

"Yeah, whatever. I just don't want her interfering with my life no more. I'm done with her." I will no longer live for my mother, I will live for myself. "I want to feel stress free from now on. If she's gone, I know that I won't be dying soon. And Grandma," I smiled at her. "Can I transfer to U.A. to be a nurse? I want to be your replacement when I graduate."

Grandma's face lit up in excitement and she let out a chuckle. "Sure, my dear. Anything for you and your successful future ahead of you." She reluctantly agreed with me. "I've always wanted your father to take my job, but he never did, so I'm fine if you're the one who'll take it in two years from now. I'll be off now to get the paperworks and do it." Grandma left me alone with Auntie Nina.

"Rina," she spoke, "You heard about what happened to the U.A. student and All Might?"

"What? No, tell me about it." I listened in to hear what happened on the days that I was unconscious in bed. "No way…" Hearing what happened, I was floored. So much has happened since that day. All Might's true form came out, a clean up was needed to the city that has been wrecked, Bakugou getting detained by the police, and U.A. Students getting dorms for their own safety precautions.

Auntie Nina showed me the video of the big battle between All Might and a villain named One For All. The battle was breathtaking that it hurt my heart. Though it was a few days ago, I could feel the anticipation for All Might to win. I could feel myself there that night. There was so many feelings in watching this incredible, heart dropping video.

It was truly a lot to take in, but it wasn't the worst for me at least on my list. It was tragic, but he survived though he's not our number one hero no more. "Wow. I don't know what to say in seeing that video. He's actually retired now. It's hard to grasp, but it'll sink in soon." I felt like I was in a daze after watching it. I bet everyone had a hard time to adjust to this news. "So when am I being released?" I changed the subject from the downing air.

"You're going to receive a check up today and the doctors will say if you're ready or not. I'm going to leave you be since I have things to do as well. I'll see you soon!" Auntie Nina waved, leaving the room.

I breathed out, thinking about what happened to me now that I was finally by myself. I really thought I was going to die. There was so much fear lingering in my body when that happened. To know that I was not going to see the students, teachers, or Grandma, I didn't want to let go. I must've scared Bakugou to death as I was dying in his arms. I still remembered our conversation like it was yesterday. It was very emotional for the both of us.

 _Knock… knock… knock…_

"Come in," I announced, wondering who was visiting me. I couldn't think of anyone who would visit me since I wasn't close-close with all of the students, but mutual acquaintances instead.

"Young Harada, how do you feel?" I was surprised to see All Might and Aizawa here in my hospital room.

"Oh, hi! I didn't expect you guys to come and visit me." I nervously chuckled. Seeing All Might's true form was in front of my eyes all this time. "Wow, All Might, you were your true form ever since I saw you in the copy room during that one time at school." I was getting some papers from the copy room for Aizawa and some other teachers since they needed it quickly, and that was when I bumped into the disheveled All Might doing his own things in the copy room. He told me that he was a new teacher and I fell for it. I didn't even care to notice how his disheveled form was dressed the same as his buffer form.

"Sorry, Young Harada. I couldn't let anyone of you to know about what happened to me or how I looked like." All Might apologized from lying to me.

"No, no, it's fine. I get it. I understand. You were just trying to protect yourself."

Aizawa cleared his throat, gathering my attention. "I heard from Recovery Girl that during the ride to the hospital, it was hard for the paramedics to stabilize you because there was too much blood lost and you almost failed to stay with us in the surgery to sew up your wound. But I'm glad you're alive." Aizawa came over to pat my head. His large hand bounced off my hair three times before retracting them back to his side. "Recovery Girl informed me not that long ago that you're going to transfer school to become the new nurse when you graduate U.A."

"Yes. I know you guys have nursing classes there, and I already know some from the medical school I'm in. Remember what I told you Aizawa, in the bus?"

His eyes lit up, remembering our conversation. "Oh, no…" He cast his eyes away from me and looked at the ground.

"'Oh no'? What does that mean?" All Might looked concerned about his response.

"I'll tell you later." Aizawa didn't want to touch upon the topic while I'm here.

"But yeah, I'm getting better. The wound still aches, but I'm pretty sure I can handle the pain. I don't know when I'm getting released, but I hope it's soon so I don't have to be locked in here for another few days. What about you, All Might? How do you feel after the fight?" I turned the question onto him. I wanted to know if he was alright too. The fighting must've been so hard for him, but with all the people cheering him on, hoping he'll defeat the villain, All Might did it at a cost.

"Oh me? I'm well. It was hard to disguise myself for this long, but I managed to do so until the end." I felt my eyes enlarge from his words. It made him sound like he was already dead, maybe he reword it wrong. "Don't worry about me, Young Harada, I'm not going anywhere. Don't be scared." He saw my small action and reassured me.

"Harada, if you're going to be a staff in two years, you better start working harder now that you're going to be enrolled into the school." Aizawa grinned, as if he was talking to me like I was one of his students. I'm pretty sure I saw his smile or grin before, but I don't think it was that scary as it is now, either way his grin gave me the motivation to work my best. "We've got to go. See you soon." Aizawa and All Might left to do their own duties.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later, after getting released from the hospital and getting some prescription by the doctor, I was packing my things from my house to the U.A. dorms. I was already enrolled to U.A. High two days after I told Grandma about it. I was told that I would be going to the general department time to time to do my studies, but I'll be spending most of my time working with Class 1-A and 1-B like usual. When Grandma told me the news, I was excited, but I had to calm myself down so I wouldn't pain myself from the small movement of happiness. I was a bit sad that I'll be leaving my med school, but I'm doing what I want to do. I'm not following what my old-self thought before of death.

"Rina, do you need help carrying those luggage?" Auntie Nina appeared at the doorway.

"Yeah, I can't really carry heavy things remember? But aside that I won't strain myself, Auntie! I'm healing myself each day of the week, not putting too much energy to pass out, or not putting less energy to feel no healing happening. The wound will be fully healed in a matter of weeks or months." I smiled, actually feeling contentment.

Now that my mother was sent away to a mental institution, the house didn't have a clouded fear no more. It was light and peaceful. Before she left, there was always a heavy tension in the house. It was like she was actually haunting the house because I was living there. I'm just glad that she's gone and is in a better place to help her get a reality check.

"I'll load them in the car and we'll be able to go." She carried my things off.

A rush of excitement raced my heart and mind. I was anxious of actually seeing the students again after what happened, especially Bakugou who was with me, terrified of losing me. I made everyone scared, and I apologize for doing that to their soul.

"Geez, Rina, stop jumping in the car." Auntie Nina laughed at me when she stopped at a red light. "I didn't know you'd be that excited to see them. You actually have friends, Rina..." She sarcastically said, jokingly to hurt my feelings. She teases me a lot and it can't be helped but to play along with her.

I clutched my chest, pretending to feel hurt though I wasn't really offended because her words were true, I didn't have much friends growing up. "Ah! My heart! You need to stop with your hurtful words, Auntie! You really hurt my feelings!" I couldn't help but smile while I was saying that to her. I couldn't feel as happy as I am right now, and I love the feeling of happiness.

"Stop… That was cringy, Rina, don't ever do that again." She shivered. " _You_ play too much. You were such a dramatic child when you were younger. Gosh, you fooled me a lot when you were growing up." Auntie Nina tsked at me, making me seem I was the troublemaker in the household but it was the opposite. _She_ was the troublemaker, and Grandma would scold her more than me.

"Sureeee, Nina." I playfully rolled my eyes, ignoring her glare at the corner of her eye.

"It's _Auntie_ Nina for you!" she corrected me.

When I entered into the campus, I was greeted by the principal of U.A. "Hello, Harada Rina. As you know I'm the principal of U.A., and I'm glad to hear from Recovery Girl that you'd want to work with us after you finish high school to be her replacement." His approach was oddly shocking. I didn't think Grandma would go in such details to the principal about me.

"Yes, I hopeful to see the outcome of it." I genuinely smiled, thanking him for accepting my application as quickly as possible without doing any examination.

"I can ask two teachers to help bring your stuff to your dorm."

"Sure, that'd be helpful!" The principal called in the two helpers: Midnight and Present Mic to help bring my luggage to the dorm.

"Hi, sweetheart! How you doing?" Midnight lightly hugged me, trying not hurt me in anyway than I am now.

"It's nice to see you again!" Present Mic laughed, patting my back but barely at the same time. It was like his hand was afraid to lightly touch a fragile person.

"Likewise, you two." I smiled at the two teachers which I was close with.

The principal continued to speak to me as we walked, "You'll be living in Class 1-A dorm since you'll still continue your regular job as if you didn't transfer school, but you'd still need to do your general studies at another part of the school. But beside school talk, how do you feel? I heard a lot from Recovery Girl."

"Recovery Girl told us a lot about you. I heard that she didn't sleep much nor attended school either because she was very scared." Midnight said, astonishing me with interesting news that I never heard from Grandma or Aunt Nina.

"Really?!" my brows furrowed a bit from her words.

"Yeah…"

"I've told everyone that I'm doing fine, and I'm taking good care of myself. I know my limits of what to do and what not to do." I assured them by saying the similar things I had been saying to everyone who'd ask if I was doing well. It gets tiring to repeat the same thing over and over again. I wished I had a sign that said: 'I'm well, don't worry about me'.

The principal departed halfway and I was left with the two teachers talking. Our conversation continued for hours until we finally got to the dorm house of class 1-A.

We stood outside the door, inhaling the new smell and viewing the building. "Aizawa said that you're on floor four." Present Mic informed me. "He said that when you arrived, the students wouldn't be there, so it's a surprise for them all!"

"Cool!" I was internally excited for this. I could feel my heart racing a mile away. My body couldn't stand still, it wanted to jittered until they arrived but I had to compose myself. "How long have they been living in their dorm?"

Midnight answered, "About a week-ish or so? I fully can't remember."

"But what I do know is that Aizawa would complain to us about how his students ask about you since they didn't have much contact with Recovery Girl due to her being at your side." This was also a new thing I heard from Present Mic.

"I'm hearing new things everyday about my absent." I chuckled, lightly nodding my head as we finally entered inside the building.

I was amazed at the interior design. It was so modern and clean. The color scheme was very earthy with shades of brown, green, yellows, and blues. The two teachers were telling me the details of the dorm and showing me around before presenting me my room.

"It's a nice place to live in. This feels like a college campus because of the atmosphere with everyone living together and all." I commented, turning my head at every direction of the room to imprint the area so I could remember it quickly.

Then I was finally at my room where I was going to stay. I noticed that I was in between Uraraka and Ashido's room. Right after the teachers dropped my luggage in my room, I started to assort things in the rightful location.

I didn't know how long it was, but I took a break since I was working hard to put things into place, and I didn't want to accidentally open my stitches either. Heading downstairs to the common living area, I heard Aizawa's voice talking to the students. Their backs were facing me from afar as I stood in the entrance of the common living room. Leaning on the doorway, Aizawa wasn't fazed by my presence in the room. He kept a good poker face on until one very moment.

"Alright. I have something special to tell you," he announced, gathering all the students' attention.

"Oooh! What could it be?" the students were curious about what he had to say to them. Their ears were big, opening wider to hear his voice speak again.

"Someone will also be living with guys from now on— A new student." More side talking from the students erupted when they heard the words 'new student'. Their chatter got louder as each one pitched in their thoughts and hopes.

I felt my heart racing in excitement, my body was slowly turning into jelly, and a smile tugged on my lips. I wanted to see their reaction when they found out it was me all along.

"Is it a girl?!" Mineta shouted, bouncing on his toes. He would ask that since he's women crazed.

"I'm betting it's a boy." Ashido confidentially said, really hoping it was a pretty boy like Todoroki. All the girls thought that Todoroki was fairly the attractive one out of all of the guys.

As the chatter started to grow, Aizawa didn't get to finish his sentence. He was highly annoyed by his students and couldn't help but wait until I said something as he glanced at my direction. His dead beat tired eyes were telling me to get their attention so he could leave. Holding back my giggles, I knew it was my turn to say something since Aizawa can't.

My heart was pounding in my ears for this very moment. "I survived, guys! I'm alive and moving!"

All talking stopped, and everyone turned their heads in search of who spoke to them. They clearly knew it wasn't Aizawa since he hasn't spoken a word since they talked. Seconds later when they saw what they wanted to see all along, they froze in their spots, overwhelmed by the fact that I'm right there in front of their living eyes was shocking for them.

"H-Harada?!" they shouted, seeing their confusion and excitement grow out from their voices.

"Don't run to me and hug me tightly!" I yelled before any of that could happen. "Just walk to me and hug me like a fragile person." I laughed, grinning at them.

The girls quickly came in to greet me, saying so many things that it was hard for me to listen to whatever they were all saying at once to me. But with all their constant chatting, my eyes were only focused on the crimson eyes which were staring at my direction. I didn't know what he felt. Maybe he felt many different kinds of emotions, but I couldn't tell by his poker face he put on. It wasn't a rough poker face, it was more like a relief poker face. Something that I've never seen before.

"It's nice to see you all again!" I moved myself over to greet the guys and shook their hands, except Mineta because of what he is… So I patted his shoulder. "Midoriya, Todoroki, Shoji, and whoever was there with them, should tell me what happened to me because I don't remember a thing, but me passing out when Bakugou and I lost our ways with you guys." I really couldn't remember. I blacked out earlier than I expected to.

"That's easy, " Todoroki said. "You lied on the ground when Bakugou was taken by one of the villains. Then we asked Uraraka and Asui to take you to the Pro-Heroes, and all we were informed was that you were in the ambulance." Todoroki made my last minutes of my life sound so simple and scary.

"Thanks for telling me the missing pieces to my memory. And with that," I clasped my hands together. "Can I have two guys help me move some heavy things around in my room on the fourth floor since I can't do it because of surgery." I looked at the males, waiting for two of them to volunteer out from their kind hearts.

"We'll do it." Bakugou pushed Kirishima up with him and followed me to my room.

In the elevator, Kirishima started a conversation with me since it was very awkward in the silent elevator. "Both of us are on the fourth floor too!"

"That's cool to hear. Maybe after you guys are done, you can go to your rooms and rest,"

"You're enrolled into this school now?" Bakugou nervously asked. I didn't know why he had an anxious look for. There was nothing to be nervous of, or was he nervous to see me again?

"Yeah… Screw being a doctor or nurse at the hospital," I saw his eyes widening from my uncharacteristic-self. I didn't sound like me in his ears. "I want to be the new nurse of U.A. High after I graduate. I want to be just like my grandma. She always wanted my father to take her footsteps, but since he can't, I will." Our eyes locked, not breaking our intense gaze. "That's my new dream and passion."

"I really look forward for you to become that!" Kirishima looked amazed at my big aspiration.

"Thank you,"

Those red eyes never stopped staring at me when the elevator doors opened, and even when I told them where to move my heavy things in the room. It was like it was hard for him not look at me. He was acting like a mortal man seeing an immortal goddess for the first time in forever. He zoned a lot he was placing things to wherever I said.

"Alright, Harada. I think it's good! I'll be heading down now. Are you coming, Bakugou?" Kirishima waited for his friend's response before he left my room. I wasn't sure if Kirishima was oblivious about me and Bakugou's history, or what happened to us at the very night of the surprise attack, but it was clear that Bakugou has been zoning out a lot when Kirishima would speak to him. Maybe he saw how Bakugou was acting or maybe not.

"Later," Bakugou kept his eyes on me, and I guess Kirishima wasn't oblivious after all. He knew something was up with Bakugou ever since he laid eyes on me at my arrival.

Kirishima left, and we stood at opposite ends of the room.

"Ba—" I couldn't even finish my sentence because I was being suffocated in his strong arms.

"You, freaking idiot! How could you do that to me?! I thought I lost you for good!" he was yelling softly, so no one could hear us, screaming out his fear of that night as if he was reliving it right now. He was repeating out words from his grunting mouth until I stopped him because his body was shaking.

"Look at me!" I somehow slipped my hands out from his hold and placed it on his shoulders since I didn't know if we were on good terms or not. I could see tears brimming in his eyes. The reflections I saw in his eyes was a boy, not a hot headed boy, but a frightened boy who almost lost someone. "I'm here. I'm alive. I'm not going anywhere." I let him hug me for however long he needed. My heart craved for his warmth but I couldn't let myself slip away to my desires, so I pushed myself away first before anything could happen.

Taking a few steps back to sit on my bed, I couldn't help but feel confused about us, so I made up an excuse for him to leave my room because I needed some time to gather up my thoughts and ponder about everything that leaded up to this misleading feelings of human nature. "Hey, I'm going to take a nap. I'm feeling a bit tired. Maybe later on or tomorrow we can talk?"

"Yeah, sure." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

After he left, I laid flatly on my back, thinking about how warm he felt when we hugged. It was like I traveled back in time when we were once together. It was that type of warmth. It was that warmth which kept me awake during my last moments and it was that warmth which wanted me to follow my heart. After meeting him again from us splitting ways, I've never felt the warmth, only coldness and awkwardness at first, but having moments of not knowing the future, it started to changed and unfold with their ups and downs. "What am I going to do?" I sighed, nervous about my upcoming future.


	13. Chapter 13

During the past few days, I haven't been able to talk to Bakugou about catching up since I told him when I first moved in. The class has been busy with their special moves since Aizawa told them about their big exam coming up to get their provisional hero licenses. Everyday I've been examining them, checking to see if anything changed, and watching them grow with their performances changing each day as they trained for their exam.

"They're growing," I stood next to Aizawa, who was keeping his eyes on his students' performances and All Might who was also interested in their moves. "Each day is something new. Uraraka is controlling herself from vomiting, Tokoyami is using his dark shadow as an armor, Ashido learning techniques to improve her quirk…." I blabbered on about each student's subtle development. "And Midoriya—" We were all used to hearing loud noises since it was a training ground, but what we didn't notice was a big boulder coming down at our way: All Might's way. And out of nowhere, Midoriya used his quirk and kicked the big rocks into smaller pieces, preventing it from injuring anyone of us who weren't stealthy or powerful as the rest of them to dodge the rock. "—didn't use his hands this time… but his legs!" I was stunned to see that because all this time observing with All Might and Aizawa, Midoriya has been using his arms instead of using other parts of his body.

"All Might are you okay?!" Aizawa and I ran over to him, concerned about his well being.

"It's dangerous here, All Might, don't get too close."

All Might laughed it off as if it wasn't a big deal and as if he knew one of the students would save him. "Thanks, but I'm heading out anyways!" he turned to look at Bakugou who made the extra rock fell by accident. "Sorry about that, Bakugou my boy!"

I saw Bakugou's face sealed in annoyance as his eyes dilated towards Midoriya. He was mad. "Watch your damn self, All Might!" I slightly shook my head at his behavior. His hostility toward Midoriya will never change.

"Harada!"

"Yes!" I perked up when my name was called.

"Go back to your tent and check their condition, then proceed to do the same thing with Class B too," Aizawa said, and I darted toward the door where I spotted Class B getting ready to do their training.

Spraying my tent from the foul smell of the dirty gym, I came out and watched Class B do their training and improving their special moves.

"Hey Kan," I threw a peanut in my mouth. "I see a difference from day one to day four with your students…" I started to chat with Kan like I did with Aizawa.

I was very exhausted as I laid on the infirmary bed in Grandma's nursing room. "They're not overworking you, are they? Because if they are, I'm coming after them." Grandma deadly told me, leaving an eerie feeling to the room.

"Stop joking around! I'm doing this on my own will. I want my students to have the best condition and improvements as possible before their big exam." I stared at the ceiling.

"You talk as if you _are_ a teacher in this school, my dear. Don't start teacher talking yet because you have a whole life ahead of you."

"Yeah, yeah…." I closed my eyes to rest myself before leaving to go back to my studies.

"I'll wake you when it's time. Just sleep for now. The more sleep, the better you'll heal faster,"

"Okay…!" my soft breathing was heard in the quiet room.

Going through hellish school work, I was finally back in the dorm. My eyes were tired, I could barely keep them open, and I was brain dead.

"Hey there, Harada!" I didn't know who said that but I replied back normally as possible.

"Goodnight— I mean, sup!" I chuckled in sheer embarrassment. "As you can tell, I'm not in the right state of mind." I glanced over at the boys and girls in the living area. "I'm going to sleep for a bit…!" I yawned, stretching my whole body—carefully around my stomach to release the tight knots build up from the past four days of working and studying.

"Alright! Have a nice sleep!"

Walking past the door frame of the halls, I saw the grudging Bakugou trotting over to me and dragging me by the arm. "We need to talk!"

"But I just got back home," I whined. "Can't I sleep for thirty minutes before we can talk?" I didn't want to fall asleep on him as we were going to have a conversation.

"It won't take that long." Bakugou dragged me out of the dorm and to the backyard.

We sat on stone benches as silence consumed us. I was confused why he brought me here if it was going to be quiet. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked out of curiosity.

Bakugou looked at me with his ruby eyes, hinting some unsettlement that'd soon be told to me. "Are… Are you okay?"

Propping my head in my hand and elbow on the headboard of the bench, I stared at him. "Yes, I'm doing well. There's nothing serious to worry about." I carefully assured him with my soften gaze.

"What about your wound?"

"It's healing little by little. I tend to visit Grams in her room so she could also see my result every two weeks. Like I said, there's nothing to worry about for me. Is that what you wanted to say?" I felt like there was something more behind his words. "Bakugou… What's wrong?" I placed my freed hand over his clenched up fists.

"I…" he was shaking up from his own thoughts. It was hard for him to form it into words. Bakugou couldn't even say it at all. He kept on repeating 'I'.

His shaking body reminded me of when Bakugou was trying to talk to me after he helped me move my stuff in the room. "Alright, I see what's happening," I muttered, and I tried to pull him into a hug, but he was pushing me back.

"I don't need your lousy hug!"

"Stop fighting my hug!" I was slapping his hands from pushing me away. "I know you're still hung up about me dying. You're scared to lose everyone around you! I know who you are!" after the last hit to his hands, I then dived into an embrace with him. My arms were secured around his waist, so tightly that I wasn't going to let go at any cost. My face was close to his heart that I could hear it rapidly speed up. "Are you okay? Your heartbeat isn't normal. It's too fast! What are you not saying to me that you want to say but can't say? I need to know because it's written in your face and voice and body language!" I desperately asked so he could pour it all out to me.

Bakugou moved his arms around my back to support my body from laying in a weird position. "Goddamnit!" he cursed, unsure what to express out first. "I felt so helpless when I couldn't save you, idiot! You were dying on my back as I was freaking carrying you. It was those life or death situation as you started to bring in the past to stay awake. How could I not feel guilty?! And when I was forcefully kidnapped, you were lying on the ground, alone and cold." His irritated hands grabbed my face so I could see him in the eyes. His eyes were always broken whenever he told me what he felt. "What was I supposed to feel or do when I couldn't even fight back? I felt so powerless against them because I couldn't save you. That is why—"

I felt the familiar warmth from him again when we last hugged, and I frowned. "That is why I need to know if we're friends or something! I hate having this warmth I longed for, I hate where we stand, I hate myself for causing this!" I pulled back from him after spilling out what I felt if we were going to be honest with each other.

"..." I wasn't going to get a response from him.

"I'm going to leave since my opinion doesn't matter to you." I stood up, not taking any last glances at him. "I guess I'm waiting my time as always." But before I could walk away, he finally did something.

"I don't know what to feel because I feel regretful like you now! I thought I could do better without you, but when you're here, I just can't."

"I get it. I'm just a hindrance to you. That's completely understandable!" I mouthed off, feeling myself getting vexed by the second I'm here because I wasn't getting my answer straight and quick. "You've dealt with a person who has family issues and need someone to talk to or be with."

"No, it's not that…!"

"You know what, I'm going." I didn't want to be in this conversation any longer. My brain was hurting more than it was dead from school. "I'm the one who's jumping to conclusions and I need to sleep." I quickly ran my fingers through my pink hair in frustration.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Bakugou grabbed my wrist from leaving him.

"But I'm done."

"No, you're not! You want to say more than you're holding back with your tired ass excuses!" he wasn't going to let me go so easily now that we're both agitated.

I stared at him in silence before I said something to him, "Leave me alone."

"I'm not freaking going to!" Bakugou forcefully pulled me in his arms, locking me from leaving his side. "Stop fighting with me." I kept wiggling in his grip to break free.

"No, I won't! I'm going to sleep on this and we can talk about this later," his arms were getting tighter with every move I do.

"Stop being freaking difficult!" Bakugou shouted in anger, as he was dealing with a fussy child: me.

"Sorry to intrude but, Bakugou, just tell her already. There's no point making it worse for the two of you." Kirishima came out of nowhere to tell Bakugou this, and we somewhat settled down our rowdiness when Kirishima continued to speak. He turned to face me as I was still in Bakugou's arms, moving around. "He really loves you, Harada, but he's scared. And plus, we can see you guys arguing from the back. There's a big window where we see the backyard." Kirishima pointed at the huge window where everyone saw us fighting. "See ya! I only came to stop any disaster from happening." Kirishima calmly walked away to give us space and time to rethink our ways.

"Hmph! Am I really the difficult one?" I turned the question onto him. "You were the one who didn't give me a straight answer."

"Says the one who wanted to leave before I could finish."

"But I saw nothing good coming out from that mouth so I knew there was nothing left you'd want to tell me." I stopped resisting.

"Okay, now I'm going to tell you so be quiet and listen, Harada… Rina… or whatever, I'm scared okay. Is it not okay for me to be scared of love?" his chin rested on my head as his arms were still around me. "I will admit that the girl who hurt me the most was you, who broke my heart badly and left a scar. I don't know if I'm ready to start over. One day I wished we could make up, the next I'm glad we're over. It's so complicated and—"

His feelings and words drowned my heart, but it was okay than lighting it on fire. "Then I guess I should stop reliving in the past and start moving on." I broke away from him. I couldn't stand the feeling of hurt and dissatisfaction. All my feelings were on a ship, ready to drown when I hit my bed. "I'm going to go. Goodbye," I started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Then I started running, not caring if I could feel the stitches opening. Just hearing his voice calling me back made everything worse. My ears wanted to hear something else but I knew it wouldn't, it would hear the things it didn't want to take in. I felt selfish to not let go because we could work it out if he wanted to, but it seemed like he doesn't so I'll have to accept and let go. Slowly let go.


	14. Chapter 14

It was early in the morning, and everyone was getting ready to leave onto the bus for their big exam. I was going with Grandma since we were required to attend for their extravagant checkup like I've been doing with class A and B. Packing the things I needed to bring with me, I shut and lock my door before heading down to the elevator where it was packed. "Oh, there's too much of you guys in the elevator." I stepped back from entering the elevator. A bunch of the students were shoulder to shoulder with each other that's how close they were. "I'll wait for the next one." I decided not to be cramped with a bunch of people in the elevator, so I waited for the next one to be empty or somewhat empty filled with not a lot of people.

"Oi, you,"

"Oh…" I didn't have much to say to _him_. "Goodmorning, Bakugou." my lips couldn't give him a morning smile because it wanted to frown. Having nothing else to say to him, I looked the opposite way from him. I shouldn't even thinking about love since I'm young. I need to live my high school life first before finding love.

He was grumbling loudly, couldn't stand this silence between us as we waited for the elevator to arrive. "Ughhhh…! Harada!" Bakugou yelled my name, trying to get my attention.

"Is there something you need?" I didn't take a small glance at him. I know I was being really petty not looking at him, but I just couldn't at this very moment. My current state was a sad potato.

"Why do you do this to me?" he grumbled again, having an internal conflict with himself just like me, but I'm well composed than him. "It's just…. Ugh!"

"Well, I'm learning to let go, and you should too. It's better for the both of us." I coldly replied.

Everyone was outside to head into their bus. "Harada, are you coming with us?" Kirishima asked, noticing how far away I was from them.

"Oh no, I'm going with Recovery Girl since we have the same duties to do when we arrive there."

"Oh, alright… See you there!" Kirishima waved.

"Yep, you too." I kept my eyes on Kirishima for a few seconds to see him quickly turning to Bakugou and whispering something in his ear. My heart throbbed. "I need to stop…" I scolded myself. I cried out my feelings last night to remind myself that I can do better than to weep over someone that wouldn't work. I needed to move on. Throw my old heart away to replace it with a newer and better improved heart.

On the road, Grandma noticed my quietness lingering in the air. "What's wrong, Rina?"

"There's nothing wrong," I stared out at the scenery outside, in hopes to have my mind cleared and opened.

"Your father had relationship problems too." I know Grandma's heart wanted to make sure that I was content no matter what, but there are times where I can't talk about it because it's still newly opened.

"Not now, Grams. I have no motivation to even speak out about it. I wanna leave it in the past." I shut my eyes and groaned.

There was a hint of seriousness in her sweet voice, "Don't tell me it's that boy Bakugou Katsuki." I felt my heart leaped when she said his name. My chest felt weighed and it wasn't a good feeling. She knew this whole time in the car.

"Nnnghh…" I didn't know how to reply back to her.

"So it _is_ him." I wasn't sure what she was feeling when she said that. "That boy, he kept on visiting me whenever I was present in the school."

"R-really? But I thought you were rarely there." I swear I hear new things everyday at school ground or by staffs/teachers.

"I still had to attend to get some money right? I was there till morning to noon before I left to visit you. But when I was there, every morning he'd come in to ask about you. I thought it was because you were in his class all the time, but no, I remembered Nina telling me that you had a thing with that boy." Grams chuckled, making my stomach turn. I was ready to kill Auntie Nina for telling Grams this. "There was no doubt that he still cared for you. After all when I confronted him, it seemed like he blamed himself for letting you down. He told me that he wasn't fast enough like Iida to bring you to safety, he couldn't create anything to keep you warm or stop the bleeding like Yaoyorozu can. He was comparing himself to his own classmates because he knew they could save you better than he could."

Goddamn Bakugou, he made my heart wrench in sadness. He wasn't even truthful yesterday. He was partially telling me the truth. If he could've been completely honest then maybe the things that happened yesterday wouldn't have existed, but I guess we both can be stubborn at times. "He felt guilty about it, but he never told me that," I replied quietly, as the guilt spread throughout my chest. "Gosh I feel bad now…"

"What did you say to him? There must be something you said to him that caused you to be so quiet."

"I told him that I'd forget what we had in the past because he told me that one day he wished we were back together and the next day we weren't, and also I hurt him. So I believed it was better to let go than to hold on." More heavy guilt sunk my chest to the ground.

"Oh geez, you are just like your father… You both can give up so easily, you both can get real impulsive at times." Grandma sighed heavily. "You know what I told your father, I told him that it's his life and people's words are just opinions that may or may not affect his future. And if he wanted to change something, he'll need to man up and do it on his own because I won't be babying him forever until he can finally do something on his own." Grandma was lecturing me in the van until we arrived to our destination.

After arriving earlier than the rest of the people, we had to set up our tents and equipments. We both split up the piles of papers that were given to us in order to checkup the students from all schools. We had two tents to make it quicker and easier for everyone to go through, but we both knew it was going to be hell when they come inside our tents.

"When are they arriving?" I asked Grams.

"Now," when Grams said that, buses rolled in one by one as it parked for the students from other schools to come out.

"I'm going to greet _my students_ ," I emphasized 'my students' to tick Grams off because she didn't want me to sound so mature and grown before her eyes. "I'll see you at the tents!" Skipping excitedly down to their bus, I had Grams' words locked in mind. It never left my head from the van.

It got scarier when loads of students started to come out from their buses. The empty lot was now filled with many, many students ready for their exam. I felt like a mice running through tall grasses to find my way out. Chatters rose and I had to turn my head everywhere to look out where I was going. I felt so unsafe and small.

"Oh, watch out there!" I heard a soft and gentle voice coming out from a male that I accidentally bumped into.

"I'm sorry!" I turned to whoever I bumped into.

"It's fine. It's crowded here anyways, so I don't blame you." It was male student from a different school who looked like an older version of Midoriya, maybe because he has curly hair just like Midoriya. "Oh, I see you're from U.A.!" he pointed at the logo of my scrubs.

"Haha, yeah I am. I'm not competing with you guys, I'm just here as Recovery Girl's assistance." I smiled at the dude.

"Ketsubutsu Academy. The name's Shindou!" he swooped in for a firm handshake.

I felt somewhat awkward and taken back from the Shindou dude. He was so friendly and straightforward. "Harada Rina," I told him my name, and he still kept shaking my hand even after our name exchange.

"I'm glad to compete against U.A.," Shindou grinned brightly like the sun. I could tell that he was excited by the glow from his teeth and skin.

"Hey!" a growl came out from the 'hey', and a heavy arm wrapped around my shoulder to pull me away from Shindou. "Why're you stiffening up?" he whispered in my ear.

"You surprised me, Mr. Explosion." I rolled my head to look at Bakugou whose face was close to mine.

Bakugou's face flushed red and he backed away from me. "Tch!" he turned around, about to leave me, but I didn't want him to go so I grabbed a hold onto his shirt.

"Wait…!" Bakugou stopped, having an annoyed posture on his body when I called him out. He turned his head back to look over at me, wanting me to hurry up with anything I needed to blurt out to him. "Please don't think too much what I said this morning. Good luck though!" I contently smiled, really hoping he'll do good. Only time can tell what the future holds between me and him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright, it seems to be perfectly fine. You're welcome to leave," my patient left the room and another one came in.

"Hello, Nurse Harada,"

I twisted on my heels and turned around to see who called me that, "Oh," it was that one student from Ketsubutsu Academy. Quickly glancing at the paper in my clipboard, I said his full name and his basic information. "Shindo Yo, a second year at Ketsubetsu Academy High School…. Quirk: vibrate," I knew there were many quirks in the world, but I didn't know vibration existed.

"Yep, that's my quirk!" Shindo proudly said.

I cracked a joke to him, "I guess all the ladies love you, am I right?" I laughed, hoping he'd understood the playful joke.

Shindo's eyes lit up as he quickly caught on the joke. "Hahaha!" his laughter filled the air until it finally died down. "I've been asked that, but I don't know either. I want to get married first to know."

"Alright, enough chit chatting. Let's get back to business, you can sit right there."

I've been testing students one after another, and it was draining. I had to read out their information every time and change equipments if needed. My eyes were getting harder to see as words were getting blurry. I was squinting a lot as I pulled the paper close to my face. Many times the participants would mistaken me as blind, but I assured them that my eyes were dry and tired from staring at papers. Over two hundred students came inside my tent at the end of the check up.

I slumped in my chair, closing my stinging eyes shut. "Now I understand Aizawa's eyes whenever he uses his quirk…" I moaned tiredly, rubbing my closed eyes from the load of papers and participants walking in and out of the room.

"Rina, do you want to watch them?" I heard Grams spoke behind the closed flaps.

"Yeah, sure. Wait! Don't we have to help set up the break room?" I walked to the flaps and opened it. Grams face looked so surprised as if she didn't remember that we had to help set up. "You forgot didn't you?"

"Sorry, Rina. I don't love to call myself old, but yes, my old memories aren't working with me today."

"Ah. My eyes hurt that's all for me." I stretched my body as I walked out from my tent and to the break room.

Staffs were running around in the halls as they were trying to get the break room ready for whoever passed the test. Only I helped out the staff since Grams said that she's too delicate to carry things. Tables and chairs were set out, food were made and placed on the tables, and cold drinks were in ice buckets. The room was set for comfort. I was told to have a little aid booth incase some competitors were minorly injured.

I glanced at my hands, thinking about why I use my hands to heal than to use my lips to kiss away the pain like Grams does. When I thought deeply about my techniques, I started to understand why I don't use my lips. I imagined germs on everything and everyone, and if my lips touched the person, I might have some infectious disease afterward. It gave me shivers to even think about what Grandma does with her lips. "Ew…"

Sitting in the empty room was boring, but I was positioned to be in here. "Should I congratulate them whenever they come inside? No," I shook my head, dismissing the idea. "That's too much work to do. Greeting over a hundred people because they've passed, I'd rather do that for a special time..."

The clock was ticking and I was eating peanuts since I wasn't allowed to eat the food out there on the table. Only boredom was my enemy as I did not wanted to feel utterly bored by sitting by myself. "I'm going to the bathroom…" I was going to waste time in the bathroom, doing nothing really, and just waiting until some people come inside the break room when I'm out.

While I was wasting some time, I was fixing my hair. I was tired of having the same old hairstyle: a ponytail. Since I had a lot of time on my hands, I decided to play with my hair. It was too bad that I didn't have bobby pins or hairspray on me, but I guess I'll have to use the hair tie I have. Running my hands through my newly washed light pink hair, I started to have fun and images of what I wanted to do with it. My hair was pulled up and down, going in weird direction until my arms started to feel the burn. Having my arms up in the air was the most exhausting thing to do.

 _Plop!_

My hair dropped over my shoulders and my hands were gripping the edge of the sink. Staring at my messy complexion, I still wanted to play around with my hair. There was no clock in the bathroom to tell me how long I've been in here, so I was going to go another round of trying to make something out of my long locks.

After what felt like an eternity, my hair was in an elegant low bun. I pulled out two tendrils at the front of my face to make the hair look perfect. "Gosh, I'm breaking a sweat!" I fanned myself with my hands. My cheeks were rosy, but my hair looked great. My hand work of twisting, braiding, looping, and tying paid off. "Maybe I should go," I looked over at the door, as I did that, I noticed small flowers hanging near the exit. There were white baby's-breath, blue-eyed grass, buttercups, and purple creeping phlox. "I know I shouldn't," my eyes were sparkling from the beauty. "But I should 'cause the colors would make my hair look even better!"

My hair was finally done being decorated since I was feeling a bit fancy and elegant because of the vibe of the hair was giving me. Moving my head around, my hair was colored in beautiful flowers that complimented my pink hair. I nearly used all of the flowers that were in the basket, but I don't think no one will care about the flower… I hope not.

Opening the door, cool air pushed on to my heated skin. "Oooo! That nice breezy." It was refreshing to feel because the bathroom was getting hotter as I was doing my hair.

As I remembered where the break room was, I started to travel my way there. I felt excited for my new hair. I don't ever like to do excessive things to my hair on busy, boring days because I have no use to feel so wowed if I'm going to sweat or forget that my hair is in a new style. In the inside of my heart, I was really hoping _he'll_ notice my changed hair.

"Oh wow… I must've been gone for a long time." I opened the door to the break room and saw that it was filled with many people.

Many people passed as I could see the room being nearly packed. My eyes darted everywhere to see if 1-A students passed too. I walked by many to not see any 1-A yet.

"Oi, Harada," I knew that familiar low voice.

"Todoroki!" my eyes widened in excitement. "Congratulations on passing!" I smiled.

"Thank you," he did a simple nod.

"I'm going to see if the others made it too!" I said my goodbyes, and walked a bit more to find them.

I saw a few more walking inside the room and I bolted to see who it was that made it. "Midoriya, Uraraka, Sero, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Bakugou! You guys made it!"

"It was challenging. I'm glad to have someone like you to congratulate and cheer us up!" Sero said in gratitude, grinning at me.

"Oh thanks, Harada!" Uraraka and I hugged. "Your hair looks beautiful by the way! You must've had a lot of time on your hand didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. I helped set up things in here and it got boring to be here by myself so I went to do my hair," I chuckled, feeling joyful in my chest. I was so happy for them all. Their dreams of becoming a hero was not that far from their grasp.

"...So you made it. Deku, fuc—" my ears caught Bakugou's words to Midoriya.

"Bakugou!" I shouted out his name so he wouldn't have to finish it. "I need to talk to you, please." I quickly changed my tone of voice when I said 'please.'

Bakugou didn't finish what he wanted to say to Midoriya. "Tch!" Surprisingly, he walked over to me than walking away to say he didn't want to talk. We moved to a corner of the room, "What is it?"

I breathed, calming my speeding heart from jumping out of my chest. I really needed to calm down because I heard my heart beating in my ears. Clasping my hands together, I firmly looked at him in the eyes. "Bakugou, I—"

"Nurse! Can I get a check up?!" someone screamed me out, cutting our conversation to an end.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, not being able to even finish what I had to say.

"Just go. They need you." He gestured, letting me walk away from him.

"I'll tell you later."

I moved back to my aid booth and greeted whoever was there to ruin my moment to talk with a hot-headed person, "Hello, what may I help you with?" I smiled at the three participants standing in front of me. "Oh, it's…Nagisa, Oda and…Gou!" I clearly remembered their faces and names because I checked them up in my tent.

"Oh, I see that you changed your hair when we last saw you." They noticed unlike _him_ who didn't say a thing about it.

"Yeah, I had a lot of time on my hand." I lightly touched my done hair with a small smile. "How was it so far?" I asked about their exams.

They told me about how their exams went. It was truly a big war between all schools versing U.A. High.

"Hey, at least you passed right?" I said, leaning back in my chair.

"I'm sorry. I can't stop looking at this flower that is coming out from your hair." Gou pointed at a specific part of my hair that the flower was leaning off from. "It's vexing me as it's ready to fall out." Gou came over to my side and stood behind me as he was fixing the flower that was about to come out.

I sat still letting him fix the falling flower. I heard him grunting a bit. "Are you okay?" I worriedly asked, brows furrowed.

"Yeah, I'm fixing all the flowers. My parents are florists so I know how to organize them to make your hair pop out with the flowers."

"That's cool to know,"

Off in the distant, A big scowl was on Bakugou's face. He wasn't trying to hide it at all. Bakugou kept his eyes on me, to the point of losing focus on replying back to what Kirishima was saying to him.

"Okay, I'm done!" Gou stepped back and stared at my hair. In his sparkling eyes, it was a masterpiece to him. "I arranged it in a different way where each color can stand out on its own…" Gou was blabbering about flowers, positions, angles, and many more that I zoned out.

"So, Nurse, I heard that Recovery Girl kisses her patient's wounds, do you do that?" Oda curiously asked, making me chuckle nervously as I was recovering from Gou's mouthful of words.

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure if they wanted me to kiss their injuries like Grams would do. "Oh…! Haha. Well I—"

"Beat it losers! Only she would kiss me." It happened so quickly that my heart stopped beating when his haughty lips pressed against mine. I didn't expect him to come marching over and be this impulsive to show off. "She doesn't share her kisses to heal you losers!" Bakugou pulled himself back from me and glared at the three participants. "Scram idiots!" the participants jogged away from the booth out of Bakugou's raging face and voice.

My face was heated and red, my lips were tingling from the three second kiss, and my heart was leaping over hurdles as I felt so shy to look at him.

"Your ears are red," his gloved fingers lightly pinched my right ear.

"H-hey!" I swatted his hand away from me, taking a quick glance at him, my cheeks were burning up again when we made eye contact. "Stop it…" I quickly turned away and covered my red face with my hands. I felt so embarrassed to even be seen with him.

"I'd hate to see you snatched underneath my nose,"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I was shaking nervously under my skin. My hands were starting to fall down as I unconscious let down my guard. "We're not even together…" I had a high feeling of where I knew this was leading us to.

Bakugou used his chance to completely hold my hands down to my thighs and lean in with a big smirk on his face. "After this you're going to be mine." A deeper shade of red colored my face and I could feel myself turning into jelly.

"You're enjoying my reaction, huh?" I whispered quietly, feeling the embarrassment creeping up my neck as I wanted to hang my head low. I could feel the participants' eyes looking at us since Bakugou was shouting and now he's right in my face.

"You betcha,"

"I hate you. This is not how I imagined us getting back together like this,"

"It was your call,"


	16. Chapter 16

"Rinaaaa!" I heard Grams calling my name out, as I knew it was time for me to leave so they could do their next round.

"W-we'll talk more at home…! Bye," I quickly ran to the door to get out of there before the break room started to unravel itself.

"Oh, Rina, your face is all red." Grams sat in a chair with her teacup in her hands. "Tell me what happened between you two. Like how you young folks say: spill the tea." She grinned widely, slowly bringing up the cup to her thin lips and sipping it.

"Oh gosh…." I didn't even know where to start. "Well you see…" I fiddled with my fingers.

Grams chuckled at what I told her, "My, my… Always finding—"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I received a call from the hospital that your son is…" I watched the person's mouth move as they spoke out the words we've been wanting to hear from the day he put himself first to save me and Mom. "...Out from the coma,"

Time stopped, I couldn't believe what I heard. My father was awake. In sixteen years, he finally awaken from his deep slumber like Sleeping Beauty. I almost didn't breathe when the staff told us the news. My heart burst out of my chest and my legs had its own mind to run out of the building. I heard Grams calling me to stop as she was trying to run beside me, but I didn't care to stop. A wash of content was all that stained my heart. There was nothing that I can never ask for. "He's finally here," I pushed my way out of the double doors and met the bright sun, shining in my gold eyes.

I know it was unprofessional for me to leave on an important day, but when it came to family matters, everyone should be understanding about it and should respect it. The blazing sun kissed my exposed skin as a car rolled up from the road to the curb. "Get in, Rina! I got the call!" Aunt Nina signaled me and I hopped in. "Where's Grandma?!" Aunt Nina asked when I clicked in my seat belt.

"Oh…" I totally forgot about her. I only thought about myself. Without Grams it wouldn't be that special without her. She was the one who gave birth to my dad, and my dad was the one saved me and Mom. "...Right," I frowned at my carelessness.

We both turned our heads to the entrance to see if she was coming or not, then we saw her coming out of the building, panting like crazy from running. "I'm getting her!" Aunt Nina jumped out of the car to check on Grams. Her cheeks were flushed and she was holding her back as if it was ready to fall out of place. Aunt Nina yelled at me to sit in the backseat as she placed Grams in the passenger seat.

"Sorry it took me a while." Grams apologized. "I had to inform the staffs that we had a family emergency so we wouldn't be able to be there for the participants."

"Well, Rina should've stayed with you so it could've been done faster," Aunt Nina stared back at me with a disappointed face on.

"Drive, Nina! Driveeee!" I shouted at her in both excitement and anxiousness. "I want to see Dad!" I said as I patted my thighs to let out my uneasiness.

Aunt Nina rolled her eyes at my hurriness. "Okay okay..." She stepped on the gas pedal and started driving.

I couldn't stop thinking about his awakening. He was finally going to see me, though there might be some bumps on the road, I'm ready to take it straight on because I love my family and it's even better if my father got to see me grow even more than he dreamed of.

"Rina, you have to be prepared for this. He's not going to remember you, me, Aunt Nina, or anyone. He's going to need a lot of care like a newborn baby. Because waking up from a coma will not be easy for both of us." Grams told me, as if I didn't know or was trying to remind me.

"Yes, I know. I didn't forget about what I read about comas…" I glanced off at the burry scenery as Aunt Nina was driving as fast as she could without getting pulled over by the cops.

My anxiety was growing more as the car started to get closer to the hospital that my father was at.

When we arrived to the room, I tried not to think too much about my father's condition, but it was hard not to when he was yelling out gibberish things as he was throwing a fit to the nurses and doctors. I felt my heart sinking when my imagination got the better of me on the way here, even though I was reminded about his conditions in the car. I thought when he'd awaken, he'd be somewhat calmer than confused, but what did I expect? If someone woke up from a long slumber, wouldn't they be confused or lost about everything?

"Can you three please step out for a moment?" the Doctor came out, pulling us from the chaotic room to have a little chat about my father's state.

"Miss…." I zoned out when the Doctor spoke. I fell into my thoughts once more again. I wanted the best for my father, but I can't force him to be better until he cooperated with us so he can be better. It broke my heart to see him in a distress stage. I've seen him sleeping for so long, and his waking form just hurts me. "In his condition right now, we're going to have to keep a good eye on him and help him improve…" the doctor kept on blabbering on about their duties to help my father to get better.

Looking over my shoulder, I can still feel the tension in the closed room where my father stayed. Sixteen years in a coma, I can wait another sixteen years or more until my father fully recovers from his current state. This felt like a new chapter of my life and I can't ready to tell Bakugou about it.


	17. Chapter 17

**To: Katsuki**

 **Good morning,**

 **I won't at school till 12 when you guys have lunch because I'm going to stay with my dad. And sorry about not texting to you last night and being at the dorms either, but I want to hear about your exam too! Love Rina 3**

 _Ping!_

I glanced at my phone to read the quick reply:

 **To: Rina**

 **Ok. Sit with me during lunch and we'll talk. Tell me how your father is too**

"...He's so dry at replying," I chuckled. I could write a whole paragraph or an essay to him and he would reply back little words, leaving me irked by his simple yet dry response. "Same old texting style."

A took a half day off from school to watch over my father. "Hi Dad, it's Rina," I sweetly smiled at him, holding his hands into mine. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you lately this year… High school came in and it was just a lot. I know you may not have any memories of who I am, but you do have memories of when Mom was pregnant with me." I put his hands back on his stomach, and I bend to my side to take out a photo book of me. Aunt Nina and Grams filled this photo book up as I was growing up. I lifted the book high enough so he could see it too, "This is when…" I pointed at the pictures, telling him the details behind it as I held in a painful smile when I saw my mother's face all so happy when I was growing inside of her. I kept on rambling on, hoping my feelings wouldn't get in the way but it did. As I tried to make him recall, all I could think about was how neglected I was by my own mother. It pained my heart so much that it swelled up and shrunk down instantly when her face came into mind. It felt harder to breathe. "I-I thought I could do this… I'm sorry…!" I whimpered quietly, wiping my watery eyes with my arms as I closed up the photo book.

That figure was still an opened wound in my heart. I remembered looking in the photo book as a small child and crying, in hopes of my mother to love me again like she did when she found out she was pregnant. But that hopes were all a fake dream.

"It's best if Grams does it than me." I muttered sadly. "Dad," I called his name and his brown eyes stared at me. Though he couldn't talk, his eyes were the only way that he could show emotions, and I saw that he was concerned about my wellbeing. His eyes were frowning. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay? I'll be right back." I ran straight to the bathroom outside my father's room.

I let my face soak in cold water, letting my sorrow and little old me drown with the freezing, cleared liquid. The temperature of the water was biting my face as it was starting to numb a bit. I didn't want to pull out until I couldn't feel a thing no more. To release my pent up anger, I screamed in the water, letting bubbles raise up from the surface and pop. Then I finally pulled out, dark spots marked my shirt as it was absorbing droplets of water. Taking a long glance at myself in the mirror, I wondered why I still had hopes of her taking me back as her daughter. "I said I'd forget her…but now that he's awake, there's a slight chance." I patted my face with the paper towel I pulled out nearby the sink. "I'm a mess…"

"I'm back!" I put on my cheery voice and face again after calming down. Sitting back down in my seat near my father, I pulled out food from my bag that I was able to feed to him. "The nurse said it was fine for me to feed you this food," I scooted myself closer to the bed in order to feed him without making a big mess. "Open your mouth," I fed him mashed food. I was scooping it out of the bowl and into his mouth until it was empty.

"Miss Harada, it's time for your father's sessions." The doctor called to me, needing me to leave the room.

"Okay," I started to pack my things away into my bag. "Recovery Girl is going to come in after the session," I told the doctor as I stood up to put the chair away. "Bye, Dad. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe." I left the hospital and went back to school now that my half day was done. I was with my father from seven in the morning to twelve.

Arriving back to school, I quickly changed my casual attire into my school uniform. Knowing that it was twelve, it was lunchtime so I hurried inside the lunch room to see my friends.

"Harada!" Ashido yelled when I approached their lunch table. "It's been forever since I last saw you!" she moved out from her seat to hug me as if it's been eighty-four years of me being gone from her life.

"Um, it's only been half a day or so since I last saw all of you. I didn't go missing." I settled down next to Bakugou.

"Where were you by the way?" Kaminari asked.

"Oh, me? Well, I was visiting my dad at the hospital."

"How come?" Seto was abrupt to ask, due to his curiosity, causing the whole table to yell at his rudeness.

"She might not want to talk about it!" Ashido scolded Seto, and I laughed.

"It's fine. I'm not sad talking about it." I felt Bakugou's intense gaze looming over me when I said that. "My dad woke up from a sixteen years coma. It's a blessing that he was able to stay with us for this long and awaken to this new world." And they were all silent. I knew I didn't say anything wrong, they didn't know how to reply back.

Bakugou nudged me, putting a small piece of cooked salmon in his mouth. "You hungry?" he looked down at me as if he was taunting me with food.

I swung my bag in front of me and started to find my food. "Yes, that's why I brought food…" I trailed off, feeling nothing in my bag. My food wasn't there. "Shit…" I cursed, averting my eyes from him. I left my food at the dorms when I told myself to bring it when I stopped inside the building.

"Forgot it huh?" Bakugou snickered at my forgetfulness. "When I saw your text this morning, I totally knew you would forget your lunch. You're predictable. Open up,"

My ears perked up and turned red. "Oh, no no! It's your food you should just finish it." I declined his offer. "I'll be fine! I'm not going to die."

"Don't bring up that 'I'm fine' bullshit to me. I ate enough, so it's your turn. Now open up," I hesitated to open my mouth because our classmates were watching us. My lips were quivering as he inched his chopsticks close to my mouth. The food was in my mouth now. "Close your mouth and chew," Bakugou was talking as if I was a baby.

It was hard to have a poker face on as red started to take over my whole face. Their staring was making me feel uncomfortable because Bakugou fed me. "I-I'll feed myself…!" I took the chop sticks out from his hands and began to feed myself with a big smile on my face.

"No, let me be a _good boyfriend_ and feed you. I know you've been tired as of late." Bakugou deviously snatched the eating utensils out of my hand to feed me his food.

"Awww! You two make us feel so single," Ashido chuckled sadly as her earnest eyes wanted a boo too.

I swallowed down the food in my throat before I talked to her. "Being in a relationships is hard,"

"How hard was it with you and Bakugou?" Seto asked in sheer curiosity.

"Open," he brought the food to my mouth and I chew before talking to them.

"I broke it off with Katsuki because I didn't want to hurt him in the long run. I told him a lie that it was our career paths. I said him that it wasn't going to work but it wasn't just that. I was being selfish because I had problems last year and with myself as well. And ever since I started to come here for my internship, and seeing Katsuki everyday, my heart wrenched in pain as I wanted to forgive my past and say how sorry I was to him. I knew what I did was wrong, but it was hard getting close to him because I hurt him. I still loved him even if I caused it… That's why we fought back in the training camp. So that's how we're here…? I guess. I'm still confused about the break room though,"

Kirishima spoke up, "If you really want to know, I can—"

"Shut your mouth up!" Bakugou quickly got up to clasp his hand around Kirishima's mouth to uncover any truth that Bakugou could spill to me on his own.

"If you want to talk about it then we can sit somewhere else in the lunchroom." I suggested and he agreed quickly.

"How's your father?" Bakugou asked carefully as we sat across from each other.

"He's like a newborn baby. He still needs help with everything…" We had a lovely conversation about anything after the topic of my father went by. "So how was the exam? Did you pass?" I asked, eagerly to know since I wasn't there to witness it myself.

"Pfffff…!" Bakugou laughed out suspiciously, darting his eyes away from me.

"Haha, why're laughing?" I started to laugh with him as my shoulders were jumping. I could smell his lies since he wasn't speaking up at all, just laughter filling the air between us. "That means you're going to have to retake it…" I sighed in disappointment. There was a fifty-fifty chance that either or could've happened. Bakugou could've been rash about everything, or Bakugou wasn't rash about everything.

"Hey! _He_ didn't make it either!" Bakugou pointed at Todoroki who was slurping his soba noodles in peace and quiet. "The one who's always known to be-"

"I don't care about Todoroki, I care about you and your carving path to be a Pro-Hero, Katsuki." I leaned over the table and grabbed his hand into mine. "I'm shocked that he didn't make it either, but I'd rather hear your story on why you didn't make it than why Todoroki didn't make it." He quickly slipped his hand out from my hands and mumbled some cursing words as the lunch bell rang, signaling us that lunch has ended. "I'll be ready to hear when you're ready to tell me."


	18. Chapter 18

"You're mad," Bakugou said, walking next to me in the school's halls.

"I'm not mad, okay? I'm shocked but not shocked. I could've seen that coming." I shrugged it off, not really wanting to touch upon our conversation we're having.

"If you saw my actions coming, then why are you giving me the silent treatment? There must be something else that's bugging you!" Bakugou grabbed ahold of my hand, forcing me to stay near him. "Tell me what's wrong. I want to know."

"Your actions in the exam justify who you are and how you handle things, and of course, you know that but others won't. I want you to succeed," I leaned onto him as we walked out of the school and to our dorm house.

"Who says I'm going to stop? I joined this school to become a hero, nothing is going to stop me."

Back in the dorms, the girls were showing me their license from yesterday. "Wow wow wow! Aren't you guys cool to have them?!" I smiled, sitting on the couch in the living room. They didn't look picture perfect but I can't blame them. They were fighting left and right in the exam.

"Hard work pays off!" Ashido grinned widely, wiping off fake sweat from her forehead.

"Hehe… Speaking of hard work," I stared at the girls with a carefree smile. "Why don't I treat you ladies with Japanese face mask?! Hard work can make us forget to take care of our skin, and it's bad if you neglect it." I got up on my feet.

"Oh yes, that sounds delightful!" Yaoyorozu commented as her eyes were sparkling. "I've always did face mask by myself, but now having you girls around, we can do this occasionally!" she was emitting a huge light source from her positivity and enthusiasm that it felt like I was looking at the sun instead of Yaoyorozu.

"A slumber party?!" Hagakure chimed in her thoughts to us and all the girls squealed from her idea.

"Wait," I stopped their little excitement with my confusion. "A slumber party is like a sleepover, how is it a sleepover for us if we already live in one house? Besides, I doubt we'll fit seven people in one room to sleep in too." Their faces were all numb and dead looking.

"Why are you such a realist person when it comes to fun times like this!? Let's go with the flow and figure things out together! If we can't sleep in one room, at least we had fun hanging out together and doing cool things." Ashido playfully bumped her shoulder to me and dragged me to the elevator where the other girls were casually following behind.

I could read the excitement in the air as they were waiting to reach my room. "This is going to be fun! It's going to be a night to remembeeeerrrr!" all the girls cheered including me.

Reaching to our destination, I opened the way to my room. They were all scattered around, sitting comfortably on the ground, bed, or chairs. I made my way inside my bathroom to get the masks, but first I had to tell them that they had to clean their faces to receive one. "First off, you guys _have to_ wash your face by using the products laid out in order to clean your face. I have eight face mask sheets laid out for you ladies at the end of your face wash, okay? While you guys are busy doing that, I'll be getting some drinks and snacks so we can feel complete with this slumber party." They all gave me the okay sign and made a line in the bathroom to get their face mask.

Heading down to the living room, I searched for Sato. Everyone in the house knew he was great at baking and making sweets in general. I stood at the doorway scanning the couches where all the boys would sit at all the time when the girls were not present. I squinted my eyes narrowed to spot Sato anywhere on the couches.

"Harada, are you looking for Bakugou?" Kirishima shouted, grabbing my attention. "He's right here if you need him." I nodded my head as I searched for Sato. He nudged Bakugou on the shoulder, who was right next to him. Kirishima was quietly chatting to Bakugou in the background, causing Bakugou to scowl at him who was signaling him to go to me. "Go to her…! You haven't talked to her since yesterday and half of today. Spend some quality time with her."

Pacing around in the living room to find Sato, I couldn't help but reply back to what Kirishima was saying to Bakugou. "I don't need Katsuki at the moment right now since I'm hanging with the girls…" I kept turning my head around as I spoke to them.

"Oh, your guys little slumber party, face mask party or whatever? I overheard since they were pretty loud," Bakugou said.

"A slumber party where all the girls are in one room…!" I heard Mineta whispered creepily with his fingers tapping together like an evil scientist who has found a wicked solution to something.

"You're not invited, so don't even think about nearing the door; or else you'll receive heavy consequences from all of us." I threatened him without even thinking too much of what I said to Mineta.

"Face mask?! You asked all the girls to join you to replenish their skin, but did ask _moi_ to join you? My skin needs the—" I didn't want to hear anymore complaining from Aoyama that I let him do it too.

"Yeah, yeah, sure! If you're coming, bring some juice and cups when you go to my room. If they wonder why you're here tell them I gave you the okay." I shooed him off as he was happy to hear my response.

"Oooooou! You heard that, Bakugou, she's bringing a guy to her room," Mineta was looking straight at Bakugou to get a reaction from him.

"Shut up, Grape Head! I trust her and she trusts me." Bakugou defended me, glaring irritatedly at Mineta who chased every skirt he saw.

"Sato!" I shouted his name, quickly rushing over to him, leaving the couch group.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any sweets on you? Because I need them for the girls plus Aoyama little replenish skin party."

"Yeah, I was just going to the kitchen to grab the batch of chocolate chip cookies from the oven since mine is broken in my room, but you can have them since you look desperate to get something to eat." Sato kindheartedly gave me his cookies.

"Thank you sooo much! I owe you one!" I quickly walked from the kitchen to the doorway leading to the elevator. "Oh Katsuki, when I have time to, I'll buy you a stress reliever face mask for you!" I shouted, hoping he heard my joke.

"Why you?!" that was a great response from him.

"Being stress isn't good for your health or skin! Bye! Text me if you need anything!" I ran to the elevator and clicked on my floor level.

I kicked my door opened and presented myself to the girls and Aoyama, but instead of receiving a greeting, I got ignored since they sat in a circle, drinking milk and talking casually amongst each other. "No greet? Ok. I brought fresh baked cookies!" I placed them in the middle of the circle and headed to the bathroom for my face mask.

After placing my face mask on, I finally joined their circle.

"Is this what a girl's slumber party is?" Aoyama asked, staring at all of us. "It's really boring now that I'm here."

I chimed in, "I thought you only wanted the face mask? I didn't think you'd stay for this part."

"Well, you told me to bring something for them to drink, so I thought you wanted me to join you?"

"If you think it's boring then it's ok to leave." I chewed on the soft chocolate chip cookie.

"No, I think I'll stay." Aoyama smiled. "I don't think I'll have any excitement and fun with the lazing boys down in the living room."

Our little fun started off with questions and games: "Everyone knows that you and Bakugou are dating again, but..." Aoyama smirked, holding something back that he wanted to say to me. "Did you guys go even farther than kissing? Like—"

"Oh we all know where this is going!" Uraraka heavily sighed, not wanting him to finish his sentence.

"No! Just no." I profusely shook my head, declining what he asked. "Not yet— Not till we're older!"

"Then why is your face red?" he pointed out, keeping his devious smile up.

"I'm too pure to talk about this!" I chugged down my glass of milk until my cup was empty.

Aoyama next target was Uraraka: "And Uraraka, how about your feelings for Mid—"

Uraraka quickly grabbed my pillow and threw it at him, "Don't!" her face was also flaming red.

"You can't deny it if it's there!" Aoyama playfully threw the pillow back, missing Uraraka, but hitting Asui in the face.

"Oh no…" Yaoyorozu's face dropped by what event just occurred.

I hastily moved to grab the food and drinks away from the tense circle. "I-I'll be right back!" Before I closed the door behind me, I heard someone shouted 'pillow fight'. Right then and there, my room was going to be a huge mess because of them… Mostly Aoyama who triggered it.

Making my way to the kitchen, I put our cups in the dishwasher and turned it on, and grabbed saran wrap to cover the cookies.

 _Riiiiip_

I tear the saran wrap and turned on my heels to cover the plate, but when I did turn, I turned to see Bakugou eating the cookies. "You having fun?" he chewed, not ripping his eyes off of me.

"Somewhat, yeah. I left the room before I could've joined their war,"

"Their war?" he picked up another piece of cookie and ate it in one go.

"Pillow fight."

"Pftt. I would totally dominate everyone in that game, including you."

"Haaah? Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" I stepped up to Bakugou and smirked. "I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than you… I topped you when we fought at the training ground and I threw hands."

"I lost balance, idiot that's why you took the advantage of it." Bakugou moved his face closer to mine as our breath touched our skins. "Plus your throws were pretty weak than strong. You need to work out more to beat me in combat." He sneered, making me want to punch him now.

"One day, Katsuki… One day." I took a step back and covered up the cookies. "In hopes to my 'one day', I'll go pick fights with people." I mocked him.

"Sorry, but your 'one day' won't happen because I won't let it happen." His muscular arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled himself closer to me. "I don't understand why you'd think proudly of our fight. I don't feel proud of it, I feel ashamed." I felt him tightening his arms.

"I'm proud of it because I stood up against you. Nobody wants to do that to you because they're scared of you. They'd rather let you do your own things instead of fighting or arguing with you." I stroked his forearms, letting him hold me. "Tomorrow morning is going to be the same thing again. I'm going to leave early and come back to school in the afternoon." I tilted my head up to gaze at his beautiful face from the bottom view. "Now give me a good luck kiss before I see my messy room," I pucker up my lips.

Bakugou pressed a long, warm kiss on my lips before retracting back. "I'll be heading to bed soon. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

I went back to my room and saw everything back in order. It was like they never even had a pillow fight.

Jiro came up to me when I opened the door, "We fixed your room for you because we felt bad how it looked after our pillow fight you missed."

"Oh… Well, I'd rather miss it than be in it. I don't want to imagine how it went down." Chills ran all over my body. My head didn't want to know the mess they made, or what they broke but fixed by the help of Yaoyorozu.

They all left saying their goodnight, finally leaving me alone now.


	19. Chapter 19

"Eleven fifty-five," I looked at the time on my phone. "Bye, Dad! I'll come visit you again soon, love you!" I waved at my father before he was taken away for his sessions.

 _Ping!_

Someone texted me. I glanced at the screen as it said, 'Bakugou and Midoriya are under house arrest!' and it was from Ashido.

"House arrest?" My brows furrowed as I stepped outside the hospital doors. "What on earth did those two dudes do to each other?!" I sighed, mentally preparing myself to ask the two what happened or not even question at all.

Unlocking the door to our dormitory, I entered the common living room area to see Midoriya and Bakugou cleaning. They didn't notice me in the room as they cleaned like maids. "I'm back, kids!" I sighed heavily, and dropped onto the couch with my body sprawled out. "I'm exhausted!" I yelled, letting my body relax on the soft cushions.

"Hey idiot, get off the couch! I just cleaned that!" I saw Bakugou's small figure nearing closer to me as his angry face appeared very visible up close.

"No, 'good afternoon, babe'? I woke up early in the morning to see my father, and this is what I get from you? Plus I didn't receive any text from you either too! And no, 'here, babe, I made you something to eat before you leave.' I guess I'll quickly leave and eat school lunch." I rolled my eyes, pushing myself up from the couch. I was beyond irritated by him like for real Bakugou? You had to fight Midoriya on school ground? Shake my head.

"Rina," He called out my name softly than calling me 'idiot'. He wrapped his arms around me as he pushed me down on the couch. "Are you not going to ask why I'm here and not at school?" his voice softened.

"I don't know if I want to hear it." I pouted, looking away from his prying eyes.

"Ah…" Bakugou sighed, laying his head on my shoulder. I could feel his hot breath through the fabric of my shirt. "I've been cleaning the place for a long time now. I don't even know what time it is," my hand unconsciously traveled up to his fluffy hair and stroked it.

Bakugou turned into a soft baby than a raging baby when I entered the room.

"You're such a troublemaker whenever you're with Midoriya. I really want to know a time when you're not causing trouble." I quietly whispered, really wanting to sleep now that I felt relaxed.

"You should go to school now. I'll be here cleaning, love you." He pecked a kiss on my cheek and moved off me.

"Don't go!" I whined, extending my hands out to grab him, but he was walking away too fast so that I couldn't be lazy and stay home with him either.

"I'll see you later," Bakugou said.

"Fine." I pushed myself off the couch and dragged my feet to my room before leaving the dormitory to school.

"You must've heard," Kirishima nudged me in lunch when I arrived to school.

"...I don't even want to know anymore. I don't want to confront him because it's his job to come clean to me, not me to him." I frowned, slouching forward to the table.

"Bakugou's actions always have a meaning behind it." Kirishima said, trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah, a meaning of trying to up Midoriya because Midoriya went from zero to a hundred real quick!" I rolled my eyes, in hopes of seeing my exploding brain. "I care and love my man, but he can be overbearing sometimes." My head was drawing a picture of me and Bakugou wrestling because I felt like it. We were in the stance where our knees were bent and arms were out just to overthrow each other. Our feet dragged around the mat, trying to feel the ground and each other's movements-but my imagination was killed by the school lunch bell ringing. "Ahh… I do have great imagination," I said, walking away from the cafeteria.

Over the days of Bakugou's house arrest, I taunted him by littering the living room with trash. "Oops!" I smiled so innocently yet evilly at him. "Can you throw that out for me? Since you are our temporary maid, _and_ has to clean the house." I turned on my heels as I threw my pettiness and sass at him.

"Rina…" Bakugou grunted, seemingly like he didn't want to pick up the trash I threw just for him. I felt his ruby eyes digging a hole in my back as my figure moved out from the living room.

"I'm doing out of love," I switched up my petty and sassy attitude to a sweet tone of voice, and threw heart gestures at him before actually disappearing into the hallway and to the elevator.

 _Knock knock knock_

Someone was knocking at my door, and making me wonder who it was so I was opened the door to see none other than Bakugou. I wasn't sure what to feel when I saw his face-it was contorted from irritation and exhaustion as being the housemaid. "Oh, hey-" I was quickly cut off by him barging through the door and slamming it shut, before pushing me to the bed where he laid right beside me. His face was in my sheets whereas I was looking at Bakugou from the side, sighing why he had to make a dramatic appearance to get me to the bed. "What's up?" I said unsurely from his unannounced actions.

"Mmmm…" Bakugou groaned, rolling over until his body hit the side of my ribs and threw his arms over me like a sleeping toddler making sure that someone was right next to him.

"You're such a baby, Katsuki!" I pulled my big baby over to me and smelled his manly scent. But for some reason, I wanted to make my imagination come true. "I'm going to wrestle you!" I quickly got up and lifted both of his legs over his head to jump on him while he doesn't have the energy to fight me back. "These past few days made me want to fight you!" I firmly told him without screaming at the top of my lungs.

What I saw was Bakugou not trying to fight back; he didn't have energy at all, so I stopped because there was no point of it if he wasn't going to try. "Oh my gosh…!" I whined like a kid. "Why aren't you playing with me? When the day I feel playful and out of character, you don't wanna play with me! And it's super rare like right now!" I closed my eyes, still sounding like a whiney ass baby. Having no effort coming from Bakugou, I lazily pushed myself off my bed to stand up where I had the most saddest face in all time: the puppy face.

"Maybe next time. I'm just exhausted from everything lately." Bakugou slowly sat up and gravitated towards my hands and pulled me near him. "Fix your sad face. Next time you won't be winning so easily." He grinned maliciously, staring at me like I was one of his enemies.

"Ahaha…. I'll totally be _sooo_ prepared to face you off, I think…" I started to worry now that I saw his facial expression turned into his battle face.

"You asked for it, didn't you?" Bakugou smirked devilious. I felt my regret crawling out from my mouth and into a hole where my grave would be in.

"I hate you. I don't have energy to do that now." I shook my head, wondering why we were match made in heaven.

"But you _love_ me!"

"Yeah I know, Katsuki."

 **A/N: It's been so long since I've UPDATED! I'm sorry for that though. Ever since school started, I've been hella busy with schoolwork. Then my motivation from writing started to drain from me… :((**

 **But I'll try my hardest to finish this story since I don't want to be like those authors who doesn't update after years (even though I did it for about 5 months?)- besides that, I'll try to update when I can since I do have some of my mojo back! Oh yeah, sorry if the characters are OOC**

 **Thanks for even reading this far ╥** **﹏╥** **3**


	20. Chapter 20

"Harada, come to the gymnasium to watch class 1-A battle one of the Big Threes," said Aizawa when he pulled me out of gram's office and walked me to the destination.

"The big three?" I asked, feeling like I heard that title before. "Can you tell me more? I swear I know what it is, but I don't at the same time." I listened in to what Aizawa had to say. As I was getting the information, it clicked in my head. "OHHHH! THEM! I've seen them around school sometimes. Oh okay, well, I hope to see what happens in the gymnasium." I was filled with excitement and curiosity because class 1-A is dealing with a third year who's more experienced in real combat than the rest of them… although the same could be said to 1-A but that's different from years of experience.

Once we arrived at the gym, Aizawa told me to not check up the students but to watch their fight. "Are you sure about that? Just watching and not checking on them..." I didn't know why I felt anxious now that I had to watch them fight. Anxiety bubbled up and my leg started twitching to relieve myself from unknown stress and fear.

"Harada, stop shaking. They're not gonna die." Aizawa saw my sheer nervousness and firmly told me to chill out before I exploded out of my body. "It's just practice for them."

"Yeah, but still Aizawa…!" As nervous as I was, I had to keep my eyes opened just to watch them get their butt kicked by the third year.

Watching the fight before my eyes, I was shaken to the core by the third year's quirk. It was so amazing, the way he manipulated his quirk to manifest into a dangerous battle. He disappeared into the ground and came out to surprise attack everyone. "Oh god… My breath was taken away so quickly. Oh lord…" the third year was so quick at speed and so skilled at his moves to sneak attack them. I turned to Aizawa, "Aizawa, I can't believe you made me watch this… my soul is wrecked by his quirk, like oh my gosh! I'm for real mind blown." My trembling soul couldn't take the battle any longer which I had to exit myself out. "If you guys need me, I'll be at the dorm." I peaced out as I left the heated gymnasium.

I chilled in the living room, waiting for the others to come back. I had the remote at hand, switching channels back and forth to keep myself busy. "Hmm… what to watch, what to watch…" I mumbled under my breath, flipping channels as shows were quickly moving on the screen. As there was nothing good to watch on the screen, I started to feel drowsy just by flipping through channels. I adjusted myself to lay on the couch and still scroll through channels. My eyelids were getting heavy and I started to loosen my grip of the remote control. I was in between the state of sleeping and staying awake. I couldn't slip away so easily without waiting for my lover to come back. "I'm not tired yet…!" a yawn slipped out of my tired mouth while I had the urgency to stretch my body.

I groaned, staring at the tv as I set the remote aside and completely watched a show without changing it. Gradually, my mind was drifting away to la la land. My eyes were rolling up to stay conscious, but I was slowly giving in to my desire for sleep. As of late, I haven't gotten much sleep because of my daily visit to the hospital. "Closing my eyes won't hurt me," I said, letting my eyes rest.

"Tsk…" I felt someone shaking me but I didn't care.

"Mmmm…" I moaned out tiredly. My mind and soul was sleepless and I couldn't afford to wake up.

"Tsk… making me carry you, sleepy head." I felt my body being lifted, but I still had no energy to wake myself up. I needed my sleep, so I decided to ignore what was happening because I had a feeling it was none other than my love.

"Mmm…" I was slowly waking up from my nap. I felt an arm restricting me from turning or moving. To suspect whose arm it was, I tiredly lifted my arm and started tapping the person in hopes of identifying easily than opening my eyes.

I knew his voice anywhere. "What is it?" A growl came rolling out of my lover's mouth.

"Get off of me…" I groaned tiredly, trying to lay on my side but couldn't because his arm felt like a heavy dumbbell on me. "I'm tryna turn around," I said. Bakugou didn't listen, he tightened up his grip and curled his fingers around my waist.

"No," Bakugou objected before getting up and laying on top of me like a fish but not flopping on dry land. "You tried to mess with me when I was exhausted, so I'm going to mess with you now that you're tired."

I was forced to be awake now because of my love. "Katsuki… if you love me, you wouldn't do this to me," I tried wiggling out from his grip as I talked to him. "Come on…! Just let me free!" I faked cried. I felt like those soldiers crawling under barbed wires, but instead I'm crawling out of Bakugou's grip.

"No," Bakugou refused to let me free.

I was somewhat alerted by the fact he was on my bed with me. "You can't be here! What if we get caught?! Katsuki, babe, let me free…!" I cried, hoping to convince him that we might get in trouble if we don't separate right now.

"But you love me right?"

"Yes, yes! Don't do this to me!" I was hoping that no one would open the door to my room or even knock on it to ask where Bakugou was.

Later after he set me free, we laid beside one another. "You know, I've been thinking…" I looked over at Bakugou as I rolled on my side. "What do you dream about when you're in a coma?"

"Babe," he seemed confused and lost by what I said.

"Like I'm for real! What goes on in your head?!"

"Babe," he tried to call me.

"Katsuki, I am for real! Hit me with a car so I know what happens. Listen! Listen!" I snapped my fingers at him to get his attention.

"Shushhhh…!" Bakugou flopped on top of me, muffling my existence. "I don't want to drive you over! I want you to be here with _me,_ you crazy…" he kissed my head and slowly peeled off from me. Then he started to walk to the door as if he was actually listening to me when I told him that we could get in trouble.

"Hey," I called out to him before he could step out of my room. "I love you,"

Bakugou smiled gently at me with such kind eyes, that not even his close friends could witness it. "I love you too," he said, at the doorway. "And I'm sorry for hurting you and causing you so much pain just for you to love an idiot like me." His smile broke into a frown, as he recalled our past together. "I swear to you that I'll do whatever it takes to make it up. I will never make you cry because…" Bakugou paused, taking a deep breath as I was anxious to know what he was going to say. "I want to live my whole life with you. No other girl can handle me like you do, and I—" Bakugou immediately stopped mid-sentence when he saw me covering my face. "Baby?" He ran over to me.

I was crying because he was never this opened about his feelings, and I felt so special and happy to know that I'm that significant other who will share so many wonderful things with him. "I can't help but cry…!" Bakugou wiped my tears with his warm hands. "I never thought that I was going to live honestly. I wanted to give up my life for my father's, but now that he's good, I don't have to. I want to have a better future with someone I love," I smiled through my streaming tears while he hushed me not to cry. "I love you soooo much! More than you'll ever know!" I full heartedly wrapped my love around him. I squeezed him tight so he wouldn't let go, so I wouldn't lose him.

"I love you too,"


	21. Chapter 21

"You're going to your provisional lesson today?" I looked at Bakugou while I sat on my bed. I was disappointed that we couldn't spend our weekend together in town, but I guess I had to make do of my situation.

"I know, I know, babe." Bakugou heavily spoke, feeling sorry towards me. "I'm sorry I can't spend time with you this weekend, but I'll make it up to you okay? I promise," he walked closer to me and held my hands into his, kissing my soft skin against his hot lips.

"Okay, if you say so. I'll be waiting," I got up and hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent before he left.

I walked outside with him to watch him go off with Todoroki. "I hope he passes… May our hearts be with you," I turned on my heels and went inside the dorm.

"Hey girl!" I whipped my head around to see the girls standing in the doorway. It was Ashido who had a mischievous smile on her lips and the girls behind her were forced to be here.

"Hey…" I lightly laughed, pushing my text book away from me, giving my full attention to them. "Aren't you guys supposed to be studying? I know Yaoyorozu should because she's a good student," Yaoyorozu who was behind the crowd spoke up to explain their reasoning here in my room.

"Well…! We all decided to have a break before studying again because research says—"

I giggled at her because she was so cute. "I get it. No need to use statistics on me. Sure we can hang for a bit," I agreed with the girls and we all stayed in my room.

"So Harada," Ashido rubbed up against my arm, hinting something naughty by her smirking face. "You and Bakugou…" she clicked her tongue loudly and the rest of the girls squealed from impurity.

Knowing what she meant, I turned into a tomato, quickly debunking her question. "NO! NEVER! Not until I'm married… that's how it's going to be!" I gulped dryly, keeping a calm face even though I was flustered.

" _Sureeeee_ ," Ashido didn't believe me. "That's what they all say. Watch it happen in the heat of the moment."

"I mean, if it happens then it happens. I won't be surprised because I bet they do _things_ ," Uraraka said, being neutral on both sides. "I see her slap his ass a lot," she laughed, remembering the awkward moment.

"Of course! His ass his great! I love it!" I boldly claimed without being shy about it. "I have no shame grabbing or smacking it in public."

"I'm telling!" Ashido covered her mouth and ran out.

"Dude!" I called out. "He's not even here!" Ashido didn't reply back to me and I didn't feel like chasing her down. "This break is so good…" I sarcastically said, getting on my bed and laying flat as I faced the ceiling.

"So Ochaco, you and Midoriya?" Tsuyu turned the spotlight to her, so I was going to hear some tea about her relationship with Midoriya.

"Oh ho ho… tell me some," I rolled over to hear what Uraraka had to say.

"And that's all I have to say," Uraraka's face was redder than mine after she explained her situation.

"Girl, just do you boo. Tell him when you feel when it's right and keep calm. I know it's hard but you got this!" I told her, hoping she won't give up on him or their relationship.

"I know, but I wished he knew…"

Our conversation went on and on until we all realized that the sun was already setting. "Oh wow," Jiro pointed out, and we all totally forgot to study for finals.

"Oh no!" Ashido yelped, knowing that she wasn't going to pass without Yaoyorozu's help. "Momo, come help me!" She pulled Yaoyorozu out of the room, and along came some other girls who needed the smart queen's help.

"Rina!" A yell came from none other than Bakugou who came back from his lesson. "I'm coming up!"

"It's time for us to leave," the girls who were left with me who didn't need help to study left so me and Bakugou could spend some time together.

"Don't do anything naughty!" One of them said before leaving me alone for Bakugou to find me.

"Hey babe," Bakugou looked at me while he leaned against the door frame. "What's up with the girls running from your room?" He asked and casually walked inside my room as if it was his.

"Oh, they were just killing time from studying." I chuckled, remembering what we were talking about and it caused my cheeks to flair up. I felt my heart beating louder and my body feeling hot.

"Are you sick? How'd you get sick?" Bakugou hastily strode over to me and lifted my face up to examine my 'sickness'. "Your face is red and hot…" his face was very close to mine, close enough to kiss his lips.

"I'm not sick…"

"If you're not then why are you red?" Bakugou never let go of my face as he tried to pull out answers from me.

"Nothing big… I turned red by the sight of your handsomeness!" I puckered up my lips for a kiss, but he didn't give me it because he didn't believe me which was correct to begin with.

"No…" Bakugou moved to the door and locked it. "I'm not giving you a kiss unless you tell me the real reason." He gently pushed me down on my bed and hovered above me. His muscular arms were cemented next to my ears and his legs straddled my waist.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm completely normal. I'm always head over heels for you. I cannot blush at my baby?"

"There's more to it than that. Was it the girls who caused it? Like you said, they were blowing off steam before they studied. Did they…." he paused, making it sound more suspenseful and dramatic before he scooped low to my ear and whispered, "ask about how far we went?"

"Eeek!" I pushed him away from me, and Bakugou chuckled from my reaction.

"I guess I was right. Baby, you don't have to worry about us doing it. I'll wait until you're ready," Bakugou cupped my face and moved in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled gently, holding his wrist which held onto my cheeks. "And so are you implying that you are ready for _that_?" Bakugou made it sound like he was ready and I wasn't so he was going to wait until I was. I needed to make things clear before I get too ahead of myself.

"For me it doesn't matter. I go with the flow babe." Bakugou shrugged as if it didn't mean much. "I'm ready when you're ready because nobody else is going to carry my kids." He said it so carefree that I slapped his arm out of embarrassment.

"Katsuki! You were too loud!"

"I don't need to worry," he gave me a smug smile. "Everyone knows you're mine so don't worry about anything until we're settled down."


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey Katsuki, I don't think I ever told you this, but did you know that when I was about to die that one day, I dreamt about our future?" I listened to his heart beat as I laid on his chest. "I forgot how many kids, but they were beautiful."

"Did they have my quirk?"

"I hope they didn't," I playfully joked, rolling off his chest. "And if they do, you're going to teach them how to control it because I can't. Heck, I don't even know if I'm able to control you." I teased, as my head laid on his opened arm, intertwining our hands together. I loved it when his warm hands fired up my skin.

"Tch… It'd be nice to know that our children share something from us." Bakugou twisted the ends of my hair around his fingers.

"They will! But we won't know until then… But," I had a sad thought popping in my head when I thought about the future. The future was unpredictable; anything could happen to us: our love could burn out, maybe one of us passed away too early… only time could tell. "What if…in the future we aren't together? What if our love is only young love and—" I suddenly stopped talking when he rolled himself on top of me, looking a bit vexed.

"Hey, don't think about that. We've been through a lot even though it hasn't been a full year of us dating. I didn't expect to meet you again, honestly, and I didn't think we'd be together again. I know in my heart that we will make it. I can't love anyone else than you. You're my everything," he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "I will fight for you until the end, I will solve our problems to be with you, and do you know why?"

"Because you love me…" I quietly muttered and pulled him down to my chest, snuggling into the crook of his neck. "I love you too," I inhaled his masculine scent and kissed his skin.

"Yes," he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "How about I treat you out? I've been busy with my provisional license, so we're going to blow out some steam."

"Wow this is a dangout… Ahahaha," I laughed awkwardly. It was a date+hangout because the whole class 1-a came along with me and Bakugou.

"It feels so nice to get out of the dorms!" Yaoyorozu cheered in excitement. "I'm so glad you guys offered to bring us."

"Yeah, the more the merrier, right?" I didn't expect everyone to hear Bakugou's plans. It was out of the blue that everyone wanted to join. I really wished it was me and Bakugou on a date than a dangout.

Everyone went their separate ways as we entered the mall. Bakugou and I were holding hands as we walked around. We were broke kids who couldn't afford things but food, so we were window shopping.

"Ouuu! I want to go there!" I dragged him with me into this dress store. The dresses displayed were formal dresses, ranging from homecoming to bridal dresses.

"Isn't it too early to think about marriage? I mean, you talked about kids—"

"Shut up!" I lightly slapped Bakugou's arm. "What if I want to look at prom dresses? Just because there's wedding dresses doesn't mean I'm going to try them on." I shook my head.

"I mean you can…" Bakugou murmured quietly.

"What'd you say?" I only heard some part of his sentence.

"Nothing!" He abruptly shouted, as his face flushed red.

"Tell me!" I nagged, slapping his ass in public.

"Hey!" His face was extremely red due to a surprised smack.

"If you don't tell me, I'm slapping your ass again!" Being demanding wasn't like me, neither slapping his butt, but it was funny to see him different for a change.

His ruby eyes glanced around to see if we were making a big commotion, before grabbing my hand and dragging me inside the dress store. "Stop embarrassing me then I'll tell you," he rushed us to some part of the store and sat me down on the cushioned bench. "When did you get so bold?" Bakugou crouched to my level and pinched my cheek.

"Because I want to. I'll be bold to embarrass you! Now, what did you say?" I asked him again, wanting my question to be answered now.

"I said," he moved in close to my ear. "I love you," then kissed my cheek.

"Stop playing with me!" I slapped his arm, causing a big slap to occur. "You're playing too much today! Katsuki, we will fight. Meet me at—"

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Bakugou laughed, holding my hands into his. His laugh seemed nervous or he was even enjoying this new side of me. "It's funny to tease you… I love you so much!"

"I love you too," I pucker my lips for him to kiss. "Mmmm!" I waited for him to kiss me back but he looked at me without closing the kiss. "Kiss me…!"

"Yes yes, little diva." Bakugou sealed the kiss, as our warm lips pressed together for a few seconds before parting. "Okay I'll tell you, little diva." He whispered into my ear and I was surprised.

"Wow, is someone fantasizing our wedding ceremony already?" I started to poke him everywhere on his body.

"Be quiet," Bakugou turned away from me. I knew his face was flushed red.

"You're so adorable,"

Time passed and we gathered at the food court with everyone else who tagged along. "Remember, Aizawa said that we must stick with each other. We have to go home in one piece…" Iida blabbered on about the rules we had to abide to.

Class 1-a sat in the same area because Iida was watching over us. "Ou, Harada, can I have some sushi?" Ashido peered over at my tray as her eyes sparkled.

"Why didn't you get your own sushi while you were at it?" Bakugou growled at Ashido, pushing my tray towards him.

"It's okay," I stroked the skin of his hand with my thumb. "It's just food." I forcefully yanked the tray out of his territory and let Ashido take a sushi roll.

Ashido's eyes lit up from jolt of delicious food. "Wow this is good!" She covered her mouth as she chewed, indulging the rich flavor. "I should buy those for myself now."

I looked over at Bakugou who ate silently. "Hey, don't be a sour puss right now. Be happy that we're able to spend time with each other." I latched onto his arm. "I know this isn't ideal… having the whole class to tag along with us, but let's be positive and happy!" I used my fingers and forced a smile on his face. "I love youuuu,"

"I love you too," his hand ruffled my hair as I rested my head on his muscular biceps. "I'm going to go use the bathroom. I'll be back," Bakugou got up and headed off to the restroom.

I moved my attention to the girls and chatted with them until Bakugou came back. A few minutes passed and he wasn't back from the bathroom. I didn't want to think too much about it because he might be taking a shit.

"I'm going to wash my hands, I'll be back. If Bakugou is out, just relay the info to him." I got up and walked toward the women's bathroom.

I wet my hands in warm water before lathering my hand up with pink soap. I quickly rinsed off the soap and dried my hands with paper towels, then I walked out of the women's bathroom. When I exited the entrance, I was startled by Bakugou standing there as if he was waiting for me. "Baby!" my squeal turned into laughter. "You scared me. I didn't know you would be right there. You should've texted me or something." I smiled, holding his hands… but something felt off about him. "Baby," his warmth was gone. His hands felt cold. This wasn't my baby. "How'd you get a cut?" I shifted my eyes to his bleeding cut on his forearm. "Did you fight with someone while you were in the bathroom?" I laughed, but Bakugou wasn't responding. "Let me heal that—"

 _Ping!_

My phone rang from a text message and I pulled it out from my butt pocket, where it read: ' _Babe, find me now! You need to get out of the bathroom!'_

My whole body was drenched in cold water. This person in front of me was an imposter, but although I was afraid, I had to keep a calm composure. "Ugh, the girls are so annoying." I chuckled. "Asking me to get paper towel for them since I was in the bathroom. But back to what I was saying, let me heal you because I hate to see my baby in pain." I placed a hand on his cut and did something I thought would be impossible for a healing quirk like mine: reverse healing. My quirk was opening up the wound, causing blood clots and possibly death if I placed a lot of concentration into it.

The agonizing sound switched from a male's voice to a female's voice. "Katsuki!" I yelled in fear as I was trying to hold the imposter down through my quirk. It was hard to keep calm as I was scared to death. I knew this wasn't the first time, but I'd rather not encounter any bad people.

"I'm coming baby!" I was quickly pulled back by Bakugou as he placed me far away from the bathroom area.

"We'll take it from here," I didn't know who said that, but all that mattered was that 1-a would handle the situation.

"Babe, babe," Bakugou's warm hands cupped my face, bringing me back to his loving presence than the dangerous situation.

My eyes were hot, I was about to cry. "I was so scared!" I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close to me. "I feared to lose everything if I didn't conceal my fright. When I received your text, I had two options of handling the situation…"

"And you did it perfectly, baby. Don't be scared. I'm here to protect you. The psycho chick who took my blood will pay for using my appearance to act like me. I don't know what she wants from you, but we're going to find out today." Bakugou pulled back from me, ready to fire his quirk at the imposter.

"Baby!" I called out to him, not wanting him to leave me. "Don't get hurt." I chose to put my feelings aside so he could save other people.

"I won't. I promise I'll come back in one piece. Go to the entrance we came from, you'll see the rest of the class there. I love you,"

"I love you too," his back was to me as he walked off into the bathroom area.

After the incident, there was an investigation of what happened at the mall. I told the police what happened, as well as others who encountered the imposter. But it sucked that the imposter was able to make its escape at the last second of the fight between Bakugou and his classmates.

I sat in my room, thinking about the incident. It wouldn't leave my head. The scene kept replaying over and over again, and the image of my quirk manifesting into something bad scared the life out of me. I flopped back on my bed and curled myself in my blanket. "Grams…!" Her face popped inside my head as I had to tell her about what happened.

I hastily slipped on my shoes and ran out of the dorm. Running inside the school, I ran from halls to halls to get to the nurse's office. "Grams!" I yelled for her, in hopes she was there. "This is important! I need you right now!" My hands stretched out to the doorknob and twisted it open. "Grams! I—" I was quickly hushed when I stormed inside her office.

"Shhhhhh, keep your voice down, Rina. What's the matter?" Grams stared at me from her desk, as her eyes were focused on the screen.

"It's about my quirk…" I moved to the bed and sat there, controlling my breathing as I readied myself to tell her. "I…" I told her in details of what happened, Grams' facial expression looked calm and composed but maybe she was trembling from the inside.

Grams stopped what she was doing and turned around in her chair to face me. "Rina…" she gently grabbed my hands. "That's an odd one I've heard coming from our quirks. I'm speechless… Like how is that even possible?"

"Grams, I don't know either. I might be overthinking this, but I'm scared to heal others. What if I flipped a switch and—"

"Rina," Grams hands moved onto my shoulders and firmly gripped it. "Take a day off tomorrow. You're traumatized, you're scared; you need to rest and ease your mind. Once you've registered everything in your head tomorrow, I will visit you… And the reason why you did that was to protect yourself from harm. Listen to Grams and stay in bed."

"You're right… I'm on edge. I'll stay home tomorrow. Thanks Grams..." I got up to hug her tiny figure. "I love you." Although it wasn't easily forgotten as it embedded into my brain, I would take Grams advice since she knew best.

"I love you too, my sweet Rina. I'll always be here when you need me."


End file.
